


Daisy Johnson on Top

by IllogicalReasoning



Series: Woman in Charge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, may have moments of relationship abuse of some kind, may have stories where Chloe Bennet is a character, may have times where it is set in the MCU, maybe at times g!p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: Oneshots based on Daisy Johnson of Agents of SHIELD and Jisoo of BlackPink.First: Daisy Johnson is the new CEO of Johnson Investments. She has to deal with finding the right investments along with balancing her private life. And her being every woman's fantasy, she's got her hands full. And it all starts with a cute secretary she just hired.
Relationships: Colleen Wing/Kim Jisoo, Daisy Johnson/Kim Jisoo
Series: Woman in Charge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652443
Kudos: 8





	1. The CEO's New Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNinnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Marvel Studios' show, and all characters are under Marvel Studios. BlackPink is a real group of women in a K-Pop group under an entertainment agency. All of this is fictional.
> 
> Simply a random idea. Nothing serious.

In an opulent yet simple office, a woman of Asian and Caucasian descent is sitting in the chair at the head of the table. She was reading over the charts and information provided to her by one of her R&D experts, Leopold 'Leo' Fitz.

"You sure these numbers are accurate?" the woman asked.

"Aye, ma'am," the man said with a Scottish accent, "I know it looks good, but-"  
  
"Causation does NOT equal correlation," the woman interrupted, "But yes, the fact that while there is a profit to be made, there are other factors to consider like the fact the music company is hit by various scandals."  
  
"Not to mention," a red head woman with a British accent spoke, "The founder is a complete rot. How dare the company announce a new group when they aren't even giving Roseanne Park new songs? The nerve!"  
  
"You're just saying that because she has an accent that descended from the Brits, Simmons," the woman interjected.

"That too!" the woman, Simmons, admitted, "And she's Aussie! You can't deny she's got a singing voice that is being ruined in the worst ways possible!"  
  
"Technically," Fitz said, "She's born in New Zealand. So she's a kiwi."  
  
"Semantics!" the British woman exclaimed, "If nothing else, Skye, you should buy out that whole company and be the new CEO!"  
  
"Conflict of interest," The woman, Skye, said, "And it wouldn't do me any good since people know I'm Daisy Johnson."

The woman, Daisy, looked back up at the people with her. On her left were Fitz and the British woman. On her right, were two older people, a bald Caucasian man and a Chinese woman. All had serious looks.

"Look," Daisy sighed out, "I know I had to fire Ward because he was a corporate spy and leaking the company's records before we could audit them."  
  
"Daisy," the older man said, "We all felt betrayed too. His family were part of Hydra Industrial. We treated him like family and he turned out to be a scumbag. At least SHIELD got the goods on him to make him cooperate and now that company is shut down."  
  
"Temporarily," the older woman said, "They're literally having two heads to replace the one that was cut off. So unfortunately, he's going to be back, if not be replaced by someone else. Especially when he's accused by various women."  
  
Daisy sighed again. She had to deal during the first week on the job the fact that someone she admired turned out to be a corporate spy, embezzling money for years. And worse, he was a monster. He hurt women when not in the office. In fact, he was facing possibly even worse charges for what he was accused of doing to women.

She was completely disgusted, and rightfully so, by what she read when the cops started investigating her family's company, and what she heard from employees. She was truly stunned. And so were Fitz and Simmons.

"I hope he rots," Fitz let out, "We all basically grew up with him ever since we started working here."

"I hate to say it," the bald man said, "But I'm glad your parents aren't around to see that. They would be devastated upon learning about all of that, and they would rather lose money compared to what Ward has been at least found guilty of. But they'd be proud of how you took charge."  
  
"I didn't take charge," Daisy sadly admitted, "I let the investigation take place. My god, I can't believe what he was doing."

"Don't worry, Daisy," Simmons quickly said, "You have spent a whole month looking into the main office's records and rebuilding everything. You've had us with you, and Simmons, Morse, Yo-Yo, and Hunter have all been the best at leading in their new roles. Even the White House would be jealous of how well you organized everything."  
  
"Wasn't easy," Daisy admitted, "And now, we have just spent the past two months looking into get back into big projects. This after spending the prior months just trying to rebuild. Starting small was a way for us to get people's trust, and those things paid off more than we could have imagined. Now, we spent those past two months getting big deals done."

The bald man hmmed in agreement.

"Now what do you want to do?" the man asked.

Daisy looked at the bald man with a smile. She looked up to him as her second father, and the woman next to him as her second mom.

"Phil Coulson," Daisy said, "How would you and Melinda May like to fly to Seoul for a long overdue honeymoon?"  
  
The two middle aged people sat back and looked at each other. The Chinese woman was just as stunned and turned back to Daisy.

"Skye?" the woman asked.

"Melinda," Daisy started, "It's about time you two finally got that long-awaited honeymoon to have. And no, working on a financial project after you two got married doesn't count."

The Chinese woman, Melinda, chuckled.

"Besides," Daisy said, "Think about this. You two will get to explore a region you only visited for business."  
  
"Honestly," the man, Phil, interrupted, "I was thinking of Tahiti."  
  
"Whatever works," Daisy laughed out, "But in any case, once we get this plan done right, we can buy the majority shares."  
  
"Won't be easy," Simmons said, "That founder is a real power grabber."  
  
"And his backers are the same," Fitz said, "Hell, we'd be better off getting a partnership with Stark Industry compared to AIM."

Melinda snorted.

"Please," Melinda said, "Tony Stark would try to flirt with the woman."  
  
"He better not touch my Rosie Posie!" Simmons exclaimed.

Fitz nearly leapt out of the couch as he heard her yell.

"J-Jemma," Fitz shakily said, "P-Please, honey, don't get carried away."

"I'm sorry," Jemma quickly said, "It's just she hasn't gotten to do any new music lately. And her most recent ones were god awful. Nothing like her first two albums."  
  
"You call those 'albums'?" Melinda asked, "Those were just singles."  
  
"Exactly," Jemma let out, "She hasn't even gotten an actual _album_! Ugh! Boss, please, I will forever be grateful if you can buy out her company, or at least, her contract! I'll personally beer manager!"  
  
Daisy just shook her head with a small smile.

"Sorry, jemma," Daisy said, "I can't afford to lose one half of FitzSimmons. It'd be impossible to replace either of you for our research team."  
  
"True," Jemma admitted, "But-"  
  
A knock on the door was heard. Daisy sat up.

"Come in," Daisy said.

The door opened to reveal an elderly Latino woman.

"Pardon me, Senorita Johnson," the woman said, "But you do have an 11AM appointment for you new secretary. She's actually on her way up."  
  
Daisy groaned out in frustration. If there was one thing she hated the most, is having to get a new secretary.

"You're kidding," Daisy said.

"Actually," Melinda interjected, "You do have an interview to carry out. Give us a minute, and then let her in, Diana."  
  
"Yes, Miss May," the elderly woman said.

She quickly moved out, while the rest of the group were watching Daisy groan out in frustration.

"Why does Diana need to retire?" Daisy let out, "Why do I even need one? I'm able to handle it just fine!"

Coulson let out a chuckle.

"Unfortunately," Coulson said, "You need one because you are going to put yourself into an early grave if you work too hard like you have been for almost this past year."  
  
"And that's saying something," Jemma said, "Since you are the lesbian counteract to Tony Stark."  
  
Daisy held back an involuntary shiver.

"Please don't compare me to him," Daisy said, "At least I don't play around."  
  
"You've always got women on your arms," Fitz added, "Just a shame you couldn't get Jemma."  
  
Daisy let out a mock glare.

"Do you want to have a dock in your salary?" Daisy evenly asked, "If not, then you would know not to mock me. You're just lucky Jemma's not my type."  
  
"And I'm heterosexual," Jemma teasingly added, "Though, I do admit, you have good taste in women. You just need to find that one."  
  
"Or have several of my own," Daisy dreamily said, "It's too lonely."  
  
The four just let out moans of exasperation. Somehow, this young woman is able to come up with this stuff.

"The fact you make even Tony Stark jealous and stunned is an achievement in and of itself," Coulson commented, "And he was a playboy."  
  
"It's going to take more than one Pepper Potts to handle me," Daisy confidently stated, "but come on, I don't need a secretary!"  
  
"Skye," Melinda added, "You cannot do this all on your own. Even your parents needed help, and that's saying something, considering those two were not just a crazy romantic relationship that went through Dante's Inferno, but also businesspeople who realized our assistance was needed. Phil and I-"  
  
"Me?" Coulson interrupted.

"Shush, you," Melinda said without looking, "And yes, both of us had to make sure your parents didn't do all the work on on their own. Being your mom's assistant was the worst thing because of all the lovey dovey stuff with your dad, but the best because we all saw the best of her shine through her work. You've already proven yourself when it took even your parents time to prove themselves, let alone others who were your age once. But you need to share the burden. Just like you shared the burden with all of us."  
  
Daisy heeded Melinda's words, and with a sigh, she nodded in agreement. She cannot deny that even before she was named the new CEO, and was working at the other branches, she knew that there was pressure on her. Sure, she failed at first because people didn't believe she could live up to her parents' success, but when she showed how well she can negotiate with the best and brightest, people started to believe she wanted to be in her parents' company.

Now, Daisy needs to continue it for the future, and she has had it with her closest friends and advisors.

"Ok," Daisy conceded, "I guess I could do with a secretary."  
  
"How about that?" Fitz teasingly asked, "The Genius from the Skye finally lands."  
  
The group just groaned out in annoyance.

"You still use that lame joke?" Melinda asked.

"It's the best to use," Fitz replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Must be her," Coulson said as he and the others stood up.

Daisy smoothed out her clothing as she got ready to meet the new secretary. Or at least a candidate.

"Come in," Daisy said in her husky voice.

The door opened to reveal the elderly Latin woman as she walked in.

"Ms. Johnson," Diana said, "This is the applicant. Ms.-"  
  
Diana turned to look behind her.

"I'm sorry, dear," Diana said, "How do you say your name again?"  
  
No one saw or heard the person, and Diana turned back again.

"Ms. Jisoo," Diana said, "She's here for the new secretary position to interview for."  
  
"Let her in," Daisy said.

Diana again looked back as she pushed the door to the side so it could be held up.

"Right on in, dear," Diana said.

The group saw a feminine figure walk in, her long dark hair flowing down and covering her shoulders. She was looking up and ahead as she took her first steps inside the office. She stopped and stood with a smile.

The four of them already moved up to meet her.

"Hello, dear," Melinda greeted with a handshake, "I'm Melinda May. A member of the board."  
  
"Hello Ms. May," the woman slowly said with a husky reply, "I'm Jisoo."

Daisy, who was standing and waiting to greet the applicant, suddenly froze. That husky voice. What was about it? And the way she spoke English? It was like she never lived in an English speaking country and yet Daisy thought it was music to her ears. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Hello, Jisoo," Jemma greeted next with a smile, "I'm Jemma Simmons. Call me, Jem. I'm the Head of Development."  
  
"Hello," Jisoo greeted with a smile as she shook hands with Jemma.

"I'm Leopold Fitz," Leo said next, "Call me Leo. I'm the Lead Researcher. In fact, Jem and I are the ones in charge of R&D at Johnson Investments. Pleasure ma'am."  
  
"Thank you," Jisoo said still smiling while shaking Leo's hand.  
  
"I'm Phil Coulson," Coulson said next, "I'm the former CFO. You'll meet him later."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Coulson," Jisoo slowly said again.

"Just Phil," Coulson replied, "I'm only an advisor nowadays."  
  
"And call me Mel or Melinda," May added, "And you're going to be working for Daisy Johnson. Daisy?"  
  
Melinda turend to look for the CEO, and saw the Asian woman just standing where she was. At the sitting area. Looking like a statue. Staring like one, too.

"Daisy?" Melinda asked, "Daisy Johnson?"  
  
Daisy didn't respond. All she could think about was that-

"Um, hello?" Jisoo asked, "M-Ms. John-son? I'm Kim Jisoo."  
  
Daisy still didn't respond, so Jemma took charge.

"I'm really sorry," Jemma said as she walked up to Daisy, "She's not like this."  
  
Jemma got put to Daisy, and quickly she smacked Daisy's shoulder. That woke her up.

"Ah!" Daisy let out, "What the-?"  
  
"Your interview!" Jemma hissed out, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Daisy, confusingly, looked around, only to see an Asian woman standing in the middle of the office. Wearing a cute white blouse, having a red bow string of some kind around her chest/neck area. Wearing a pair of blue pants, and a pair of black flats. She was wearing a pair of earrings and her long dark hair flowing down without any curls or waves. Her heart shaped lips with a dark red lipstick. Her brown eyes looking on confusingly.

Daisy felt her heart race. Who was she?  
  
"Who are you?" Daisy blurted out.

That startled everyone present, and Jemma mentally facepalmed. Leo and Coulson, for their parts, were trying not to laugh and looked away. Diana, for her part, just shook her head. She knew how her boss gets with pretty women.

As for Melinda, she was horrified. Not at the blurting out. No, that was the usual for her.

What was horrifying was the fact that Daisy was, for once in her life, not the confident businesswoman she was. Daisy was legitimately staring and just not trying to make any moves. What was going on?

Melinda was very intrigued now. And she remembered seeing something similar with Daisy's mom.

"That's Kim Jisoo," Jemma said, "She's your hopefully new secretary."  
  
Daisy felt her memory jog and remembered it.

"O-Oh y-y-yeah," Daisy stuttered, "Umm, sure."  
  
Daisy quickly walked up, and stopped immediately in front of the slightly shorter woman. Jisoo, for her part, felt intimidated. She was standing in front of perhaps the world's current power figure.

Jisoo was nervous. Though, she didn't realize that Daisy was too.

"Hi," Daisy quickly said, "You're the new secretary, right?"  
  
Jisoo was startled, as she was just in for an interview.  
  
"O-Oh," Jisoo said with her husky voice, "Y-Yea. Y-Y-Yes. For job."  
  
"Are you from overseas?" Daisy asked.

"Korea," Jisoo quickly replied, "M-My name is Jisoo."  
  
"Ah," Daisy said, "Well now, what did you do?"

Jisoo's mind was racing. She couldn't believe she was talking to _the_ Daisy Johnson.

"G-Graduted," Jisoo replied, "F-From uh...-"

"You have her file," Coulson interrupted, "Right?"  
  
"File?" Daisy asked.

Daisy was thinking this is ridiculous. How can she be so thrown off?

"Here you are, ma'am," Diana said all of a sudden.

Both Daisy and Jisoo were startled. The petite woman had a file on hand and provided it to Daisy. Said woman took it and went through the file. She read through it, and saw Jisoo only spent a year in university, back in Seoul, South Korea.

"Huh," Daisy said, "You only spent a year in South Korea. And you're now in the States. What made you come here?"  
  
Jisoo was now nervous. She didn't want to tell this woman what made her leave her home country. Jisoo wanted to get away from it all. Especially when she has to provide for someone important in her life.

"F-Family," Jisoo attempted to say with whatever English she learned, "I want to help them."  
  
"You have family here," Daisy stated as she looked through her file, "And you come with very strong references. You worked for Dr. Bruce Banner, Peter Parker, and Maria Hill. All pretty good people, and they spoke highly of you. I actually came across your name, but we bring in people for interviews after we check references for those we want to see."  
  
Jisoo nodded in confirmation, and was feeling a bit relieved.

"T-That's good," Jisoo said.

 **"You're making the woman nervous** **,"** a voice interrupted, **"Just talk to her in her native language."**

Jisoo was startled as she turned to look to see Melinda May with a slight smirk and a crooked eyebrow. Jisoo didn't expect anyone to speak Hangul.

 **"Aunt Mel,"** Jisoo heard next, **"I'm trying to make her comfortable."**

"A fine job you're doing," Melinda sarcastically replied.

FitzSimmons and Coulson, for their part, were just trying not to laugh. They never expected to see tough and strong Daisy Johnson being cut down to size by a petite woman lIke this Jisoo. They were all thinking the same thing.

'I like her already.'

Jisoo, for her part, looked at Daisy in shock. Daisy, for her part, was blushing.

"I, um," Daisy said, "Forgot that I could speak Korean. Don't feel bad. It's my fault for not doing so in the first place."  
  
Jisoo, though, shook her head.

"I-It's ok," Jisoo said, "I-I need to speak English better."

With that, the two started talking a bit more about Jisoo's work experience. After five more minutes, Daisy asked one last question.

"So, you mentioned family," Daisy said.

The other five were no cringing. They hope she didn't ask whether Jisoo is married or not.

"How far do they live?" Daisy asked.

That surprised the five people. They didn't expect her to ask that question.

"They live in (insert neighborhood name)," Jisoo replied.

"Ah," Daisy said, "You live in a suburb close to the city of LA! Perfect!"  
  
Jisoo let out a sigh of relief, albeit small. She was hoping to get another interview at least out of all of this, well, awkwardness.

"Yes," Jisoo said with a smile, "I-"

"You're hired!"

That left a room in silence. Philinda were standing with their eyes bugged out. FitzSimmons were just standing with their jaws dropped. Diana, for her part, just thought it was par for the course.

Jisoo, on the other hand, was stunned into silence.

"W-W-Wha-?" Jisoo stuttered.

"Oh sorry," Daisy sheepishly said, "I meant to ask when can you start?"  
  
Jisoo was shaken out of her stunned moment and looked at Daisy, who had an expectant look.

"As soon," Jisoo slowly said, "As possible."

"You're hired," Daisy softly said and extended a hand, "If you want to, welcome aboard as my secretary at Johnson Investments."

Jisoo was surprised and in awe. She looked at the hand, and as she looked up at the woman's face, she slowly took her now boss' hand.

There was a jolt of electricity running through their arms. Jisoo was nervous as she didn't expect to be hired on the spot. Daisy, on the other hand, felt a new surge of confidence.

The two had a firm handshake, even though they didn't let go right away.

After a minute, someone spoke.

"We'll leave you two for the interview," Melinda said.

With that, the two women looked at the bystanders, as they curiously looked away and walked out.

"See you soon, Jisoo," Jemma called out.

"Don't be a stranger around us," Leo added.

"You'll see us around plenty," Coulson continued.

"Take care," Melinda teasingly said, "And good luck."  
  
As the four left, the soon to be retiring Diana looked at the two.

"Come by tomorrow," Diana said, "And we'll go over your position as Ms. Daisy's secretary."  
  
"Yes miss," Jisoo shyly said.

With that, the woman left to leave the now CEO and CEO's secretary. The two slowly looked at each other after the door was closed. Jisoo shyly looked at her new boss, who had a glint in her eyes.

Daisy was internally cheering. She just found someone worth having around. And maybe more.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Kim," Daisy said.

Jisoo slowly responded. "P-Pleaseu, Ms. Johnson," Jisoo cutely said, "C-Call me Jisoo."  
  
"Then call me Daisy," she replied, "In private."  
  
Jisoo dumbly nodded her head in agreement. Daisy now knew things were definitely looking up.

Or, at the very least, being to look up. And Jisoo was not going to be the only one making Daisy feel alive.


	2. The Owner: Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson is making sure that Jisoo is hers, and no one else's. Even though Jisoo is her top stripper, but Daisy wants that all for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before. Totally fictional.
> 
> Heavy sex scenes, a bit of BDSM.

Sitting at her desk in her CEO office, wearing her all black power suit, Daisy Johnson is eyeing the door to her office with great fury. Oh, she was pissed. And she was going to make damn well sure that the target of her ire will realize not to make her angry. Especially when it is one of her top attractions, and oh what an attraction she is.

And someone dared to try to take her for herself tonight. And her treasure dared to oblige.

Daisy Johnson will make sure it's for her eyes only.

'Palace in the Skye' is her pride and joy. And after a very steady and high climb, she fell hard for a Korean woman who ran from her family's foolishly ill-conceived marriage arrangement. And she was lost in more ways than one.

And when Daisy found her, oh, did she fall for her.

Thanks to the help of her staff, Daisy got the young woman to be more in tuned with herself and regain her self-esteem. And she is one hell of a hot mama.

A knock on the door took her out of her musings and Daisy immediately sat up.

"Enter," Daisy emotionlessly ordered.

The door opened, and in was her right hand woman, the Lady Brit.

"Jemma," Daisy said, "Is she-?"

"She's right here Daisy," Jemma interrupted.

Daisy smiled a bit. She was glad to have Jemma Simmons by her side, the on call medic and her assistant. Who could ask for more?

"Bring her in," Daisy said in a dangerously low tone.

Jemma felt the hairs on the back other neck rise up. Shit's going down, she thought to herself. And it's always because her boss/friend and her employee couldn't get their heads out of their asses.

Jemma looked back out.

"Come on in, Soo," Jemma said.

Entering into the office is the woman of Daisy Johnson's oh-so-wet dreams. Daisy will not deny it. She is a bisexual who just loves women more than men. Especially for a woman who's beauty makes her wonder if she is a siren and a shapeshifter all rolled into one. The way Soo walked into the office, wearing a black laced top, which criminally covered up her chest, which was already criminally covered by a satin tank top. Her blue jeans were showing off the shapes of her toned legs and her ass.

Daisy tried not to lick her lips, but it was painful. if she had a cock, Daisy would struggle to stand. And Daisy's business suit cost quite a bit to make. It would make it more expensive to clean up.

The woman known as Soo had her long dark red hair in a ponytail. Oh how she and her fellow 'bandmates' can look good in anything.

Sai woman, however, looked at Daisy with an equally blank stare from her dark brown eyes. Her heart shaped lips were set in a straight line. Sure, she's not showing anger. This woman is just too in control of her emotions.

Daisy, however, will make sure to break down her defenses. And mark her territory. Daisy may be materialistic and primal, she'll admit it herself, but she damn well make sure her top stripper knows she more than owns her.

"Well, Daisy," Jemma spoke, "If nothing else, I'll head on back outside. Need to make sure closing time has no issues and that you don't dock Leo's pay to buy me a ring."

"Don't worry," Daisy said in a low tone, "I wasn't going to do that."

"Bastard," Jemma bit out, "Should've called your bluff."

"Not that you'd know anyway," Daisy confidently stated. Soo, however, resisted the urge to scoff.

"Anything else, boss?" Jemma asked.

"Are Phil and Melinda still here?" Daisy asked.

"They are meeting with the guests," Jemma replied, "But remember, Sunday, you're meeting with President Stark and First Lady Pepper Stark for a social gathering. Trip and Lance are already done with the security details."

"Excellent," Daisy said, "Make sure they are not overworked tonight. Have security be extra diligent for tonight's extra business. Let Elena, Robbie, and Bobbie take some of the load off of those guys."

"Got it," Jemma replied, "Anything else?"

"Tell Leo I've already got the ring for him," Daisy replied, "He doesn't really have good taste."

"Seriously," Jemma exasperatedly said, "Leo is one of your best techies. He doesn't make as much money as you do.'

"You don't leave now within the next five seconds," Daisy threatened, "I'll dock both of your pay."

"Ok, ok," Jemma said with raised hands in surrender, "I'm going. I'm going."

As Jemma walked away, she quickly leaned into the stripper's left ear.

"Good luck, Jisoo," Jemma whispered with a teasing tone.

"I handle it," Jisoo said.

Jemma quickly ran towards the door. As she was ready to leave, she turned back to the two women.

"Behave, ladies," Jemma teasingly said as she closed the door.

As it closed, Daisy walked around her mahogany desk still keeping an eye on Jisoo. Jisoo's eyesight trailed behind her, as she saw Daisy lock the door. After making sure the door was secured, Daisy turned back to Jisoo. The two women stared each other down. Neither moved for a couple minutes. Impressive all things considered for a late Friday night. Or is it now Saturday morning?

Finally, Daisy surrendered.

"A drink?" she asked as she walked over to the alcohol cart just a few feet away from her desk. Jisoo was watching carefully.

"No," Jisoo firmly stated, "I go with my friends."

Daisy poured herself two glasses of scotch anyway, and walked towards Jisoo with them. She handed one to Jisoo, who reluctantly took it.

"Don't worry, Jisoo," Daisy arrogantly said, "I didn't do anything to it. You can trust me on that."

Jisoo inherently knew that Daisy would never try to drug or harm her in anyway, especially when Daisy knew what happened to Jisoo.

"Like I trust you," Jisoo started, "with Lincoln."

Daisy stopped midway with the glass not even touching her lips. She looked at Jisoo again, seeing the pain in her eyes. Daisy felt awful but she didn't let her pride go yet. She wanted Jisoo to know she wasn't letting it go either.

Daisy put the glass down onto the table next to them.

"Look," Daisy said, "I'm sorry."

Jisoo raised an eyebrow. She certainly didn't expect the mighty Daisy Johnson to apologize.

"What for?" Jisoo asked.

"I know I was playing with you," Daisy said with a sigh, "And I made out with Lincoln last month to let off some steam."

"We were serious," Jisoo stated.

Daisy shook her head no. "At the time _we,"_ Daisy said as she motioned between the two of them, "weren't serious."

"You did no say," Jisoo said with her husky voice, "We not dating. Why?"

Daisy sighed. Normally she would be turned on by Jisoo's attempt to speak English, but tonight, it was a bit harder. Daisy knew she screwed it up.

"Coulson and May," Daisy said, "Gave me an earful about playing you."

"You did," Jisoo stated.

"I should have talked to you about where we stood," Daisy continued, "but you were hanging out with Colleen Wing."

Jisoo's eyes were now wide with fury.

"I told you," Jisoo said, "She a friend."

"You can't be that stupid!" Daisy let out.

Oh, Daisy now made it worse before it was even supposed to be, if at all. Jisoo looked like she got slapped in the face.

"What?" Jisoo breathed out.

Daisy sighed, knowing she fucked up again.

"Look," Daisy said, "I thought you and Colleen were actually dating. You and I weren't at all serious, let alone dating. I really thought we had a chance. And when I saw you with her, I decided to hook up with Lincoln Campbell."

"That day?" Jisoo asked.

"When I saw you looking upset," Daisy said, "I was worried that you would leave me. You knew I was a player, and I thought you weren't serious. This past year and a half, when you were working for this club, I thought recently you were serious about me. When I saw you with Colleen, and how close you two were, I was getting jealous. I thought she was going to take you away."

"So fuck him?!" Jisoo let out. She was now starting to tear up and Daisy tried to diffuse the situation.

"No!" Daisy exclaimed, "I wasn't. He's now gone. I have no interest in him!"

"You not love me?!" Jisoo cried out.

Daisy felt her breath leave her.

"Wh-What?" Daisy asked.

"Y-You not love me?" Jisoo asked tearfully, "Wh-Why? Why fool me? Play me?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Daisy exclaimed as she tried to wipe Jisoo's tears away.

Jisoo, however, backed up and threw the glass. It broke upon hitting a wall.

"I-I thought," Jisoo started, "Y-you not want me?! I-I was nothing."

"You're not!" Daisy protested, "You are the best thing to ever happen to this club, along with Jennie, Rose, and Lisa!"

"For money!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"For me!" Daisy said as she held Jisoo's hands, "I was ignoring what i felt for you because I thought you deserved better."

"Wh-Why kiss him!?" Jisoo hotly asked, "C-Colleen-"

"Oh god!" Daisy angrily let out, "You're bringing her up!?"

"Sh-She said," Jisoo said.

"What?" Daisy interrupted, "What did she say!?"

Daisy was now starting to hold Jisoo's hands tightly, and the woman was starting to feel pressure.

"What?!" Daisy asked, "What did she tell you!?"

"Sh-She work my parents," Jisoo said.

Daisy now felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks.

"What?!" Daisy softly exclaimed as she started to let go of Jisoo's hands.

Jisoo shook them to get the blood flowing again. Daisy felt guilty as she saw that, realizing she was being emotionally a mess.

"Sh-She said," Jisoo said, "I-I can go back to Korea. Th-They want me back. I-I can leave you so you not wait."

"Wait?" Daisy quickly asked, "What are you-?"

"I-I want to see you," Jisoo cried out, "Sh-She said I-."

"Hold on!" Daisy protested, "You really believe her?! You know people still look down on strippers! I'm trying to give you a better life when you had nowhere else to go, and it's because of your stupid parents letting something horrible happen to you!'

 **"They said they're sorry,"** Jisoo said in her native Korean.

"Like hell they're sorry!" Daisy said. Daisy actually learned a bit of Korean and understood certain words.

"I-I was resign anyway," Jisoo said.

Now Daisy was beyond scared. And angry.

"You are NOT leaving here!" Daisy shouted. Thank goodness the club's music is pounding, along with the office not letting sound come out easily.

"You not own me!" Jisoo hotly protested, "I nothing to you!"

"You are the only one that matters!" Daisy countered.

"Fuck your man!" Jisoo shouted.

"Ohhh," Daisy let out, "I'd rather fuck you!"

"I go back to Korea!" Jisoo shouted.

"You can stay with me!" Daisy shouted.

"You play!" Jisoo protested.

"No!" Daisy shouted, "I'm not playing."

"You are!" Jisoo shouted back.

She tried to back away to leave, but Daisy grabbed her right hand.

"Let go!" Jisoo shouted.

"I'm not letting you go again!" Daisy spat out, "I want you with me! Forever!"

"You lie!" Jisoo cried out as she tried to wiggle out, "L-Let go!"

"No!" Daisy protested, "Not until you tell me you want to leave."

"I-I leave!" Jisoo weakly said. Jisoo wanted to stay, she truly did, but she thought Daisy was just a player. And yet, she was not just lying about wanting to leave, but really did want to stay.

"You sure?" Daisy tauntingly asked, "You didn't seem so confident to leave just a moment ago."

Jisoo knew Daisy was smirking, and she hated it. She quickly turned around and slapped Daisy.

"Damn you!" Jisoo shouted as she tried to hit Daisy again, but the older woman not only refused to let go, but she grabbed Jisoo's left hand.

"Damn straight I am," Daisy let out with fury in her eyes, "Unless you're trying to condemn Natasha Romanoff to a night of pure bliss with you for an after show."

Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. She and BlackPink were supposed to sit at with the wealthy Russian magnate who made even dictators fear for their manhood. Yet, Jisoo was called by jemma to go see Daisy, and her friends were the ones to carry on the task without her. Did Daisy-?

"Bastard!" Jisoo shouted, "M-Money for home."

"Money for my club," Daisy smirked, "And you."

Jisoo was now confused. Her anger dissipated a bit, but she was still angry.

"Wh-What?" Jisoo asked.

"I want you Kim Jisoo," Daisy proclaimed, "And nothing, no one, is going to stop me."

Before Jisoo could protest, Daisy smashed her lips onto Jisoo's heart shaped ones.

"MMPH!" Jisoo barely let out.

Jisoo tried to resist, but she honestly wanted to kiss back. Jisoo, though, kept resisting but it slowly melted away as Daisy's mouth basically swallowed hers. And Daisy's tongue started to lick over Jisoo's lips. They kissed before, but not mouth-to-mouth. Only on the cheek. They dated a bit but they always seemed to ignore their feelings, even when they noticed the other.

Soon, Jisoo opened her mouth for Daisy, and the woman began to dominate. Jisoo moaned into the kiss, and soon, her hands were freed.

Only for a bit.

Suddenly, Daisy's hands and arms wrapped themselves around Jisoo's petite body. Jisoo was trying to hold onto Daisy, except she was suddenly picked up and laid out on the couch. Jisoo had no idea what was happening because she was so lost in a hazy fog because of Daisy's overwhelming kiss.

The moans were loud and sensual, but Jisoo had no idea that Daisy managed to get her belt off. The two stopped kissing for need of oxygen, but Daisy continued to use her mouth to take Jisoo. Daisy's mouth were now on Jisoo's neck, and hitting her weak spot right off the bat. Jisoo let out a long and sensual moan. Jisoo was shaking already and she hadn't even felt any-

Jisoo suddenly opened her eyes when she felt something on her wrists. Jisoo was frightened, and started to thrash, only for Daisy to lean down onto Jisoo's mouth.

"Don't worry, baby," Daisy sensually whispered, "Nothing will happen. At least, nothing to interrupt us."

Jisoo suddenly felt nervous yet wet at the same time. She was beginning to breathe heavily as she again felt Jisoo's mouth on her neck and after suckling her weak points, Daisy bit them. Daisy was sucking hard and Jisoo felt that this would a hell of a way to go if she were to die all of a sudden. Daisy's mouth marking her.

After a torturous session, Daisy sat back up to straddle Jisoo's lap. Jisoo looked up to see Daisy's long brunette hair framing her face. The office lights were dimmed a bit to begin with, but Jisoo just felt lost in them.

"You are mine," Daisy whispered loud enough for Jisoo to hear. Daisy's hands began to move up and down Jisoo's body and Jisoo shivered.

Jisoo then noticed that her arms were raised up above her head and felt something tight around her wrists. Suddenly, Jisoo was pulled up by her laced top. It was instantly ripped off.

"D-Daisy-yah!" Jisoo frightfully let out.

"Don't worry," Daisy hissed, "I've got plenty to cover you. Not like you'll need any now."

Jisoo felt even wetter after hearing Daisy's possessiveness seep out through her words. At that moment, Daisy pulled Jisoo's arms behind her and the latter saw that her wrists were tied up by a belt. She vaguely recalled Daisy having a belt on her pants.

"Don't worry," Daisy said as she leaned into Jisoo's flushed face, "If you're good, I might let you free. But resist, well, then I'll just have to use this belt to let everyone know you are _mine_. And I certainly won't hesitate to make sure you know who _you_ belong to. And I won't hesitate to make sure you know that only _I_ can have your mind, body, and soul. And it won't be just to tie you up."

Jisoo immediately knew what Daisy was referring to, and yet she wasn't excited. She was _very turned on_. Jisoo was imagining how Daisy would punish her if only for the club owner to make her in anyway she can.

"Y-Yes D-Daisy," Jisoo breathed out.

Daisy immediately grabbed a fistful of Jisoo's long hair and pulled it back, causing Jisoo's head to be pulled back and have her neck exposed. Jisoo was breathing heavily now.

"What was that?" Daisy asked, "What did you say?"

"D-Daisy?" Jisoo confusedly asked.

Suddenly, the two were standing up, and Daisy then turned Jisoo around to have her lean on the wall. Her hands behind her back and her face right on the wall. A loud smack was heard.

"Ah!" Jisoo let out.

"What did you call me?" Daisy growled.

Jisoo was suddenly nervous yet she was getting wetter.

"Wh-What I do wrong?" Jisoo shakily asked. Her breathing was getting shallower.

"What," Daisy said, "Am. I?"

Jisoo was more confused and thought of the first thing she could think off.

"M-My boss?" Jisoo asked.

A louder smack was heard. Jisoo was starting to thrash a bit as Daisy's smacks were surprisingly strong. And it was just two of them.

"What was that?" Daisy demanded, "Do you _know_ what you are to call me?"

Jisoo was now mentally panicking. She wasn't sure what Daisy wanted. They weren't serious to begin with and yet now Jisoo sees a very different side of her employer. And she loved it.

"M-M-Miss?" Jisoo started.

"What am I, an old lady?" Daisy mockingly asked, "Try..."

Another smack.

"Ah!" Jisoo let out.

"Again," Daisy let out as she gave another smack on Jisoo's ass.

"A-A-...," Jisoo struggled to say, "O-Oh."

"What's this?" Daisy asked.

She leaned down and smelled Jisoo's crotch. She felt it up and Jisoo shook. Daisy let out a devious smirk as she felt the wetness pool around that area.

"Well, well, well," Daisy mockingly said, "Looks like someone wanted to be taken this way?"

"P-P-P-Please," Jisoo begged, "F-F-F-Fuck me."

Daisy was suddenly feeling enthralled. Hearing the object of her desire beg. And they haven't even started.

"What do you say?" Daisy asked in a sing song voice. Daisy tilted Jisoo's head to make the Korean woman look at her.

JIsoo saw the hungry glint in Daisy's eyes. But she already said please, right? What else could Daisy want?

"P-p-Please, Daisy," Jisoo begged in a pitiful voice.

"Oh, no, no, no," Daisy let out as she felt even more turned on, "That's not my name tonight. What do you call me?"

Jisoo was now frantically searching her mind.

"B-Boss lady?" Jisoo started, "Madame? Miss? M-mommy?"

'Mommy?' Daisy thought, 'Not daddy? Hmm, something to keep in the cards.'

"Not quite," Daisy said as she leaned into Jisoo's ear. She could hear the frantic breathing of her favorite stripper. Begging to be taken.

"Wh-What?" Jisoo started.

"What does everyone call you when you are on the stage?" Daisy whispered, "What are you to all those raging hormonal men and women that want to bed you? What do they call you when you show your sinfully clothed body?"

Jisoo was feeling even hotter under her clothes and was now begging to be freed. Workplace be damned.

"I-I'm mistress!" Jisoo shouted, "Th-Their mistress!"

Daisy was now smirking against Jisoo's panting breaths.

"But who's the mistress now?" Daisy teasingly asked.

"Y-You!" Jisoo shouted, "Y-You Mistress now! I your whore!"

"No, no," Daisy said as she pulled Jisoo's hair forcing her to look at her, "You are my slut! You are my woman! You are my lustful temptress. You are under me as my personal slut. You are mine forever and to always be by my side, when I want and where I want. Understood?"

Jisoo was suddenly gasping for breath, enjoying the feel of Daisy's powerful grip on her hair. Her dirty words, as much of an adult movie it seems, had gotten Jisoo turned on more.

"I said," Daisy growled out as she pulled Jisoo closer to her face, "Understood?"

"Y-Yes," Jisoo breathed out, "M-Mistress."

That was it. Daisy suddenly let go of Jisoo's hair and pushed Jisoo with her free hand to stand on the wall. Jisoo let out a breathy gasp of surprise, only for Daisy to attach her mouth onto Jisoo. Jisoo moaned, but it stopped immediately.

"Now," Daisy said, "Here's the fun."

Jisoo had no time to react as she suddenly felt her shirt being ripped off. Daisy was not wasting time with slow and sensual. She wanted to fuck.

Fuck hard.

Daisy immediately continued her lustful fulfillment as she then effortlessly pulled off Jisoo's pants, impressively as she lifted up Jisoo's right leg and pulled it off. She did the same with Jisoo's left and Jisoo was just letting Daisy do it all.

Not that she could with her hands tied up, but Jisoo waited all this time for Daisy to take her. Just not this fast.

Daisy was now staring at the body of her desired woman and Jisoo was feeling naked, even with the pink bra and panties. Her shoes were already taken off along with her stockings. Jisoo was staring at Daisy with desire and nervousness.

Daisy then attacked Jisoo's chest, biting and marking them as her own. Jisoo moaned loudly, already enjoying the feel of Daisy's mouth after attacking her neck with it.

Suddenly, it stopped. Jisoo was confused until she saw Daisy at her full height, only a few inches taller than Jisoo, but still taller. Daisy looked down on her with a stern glare.

Jisoo was beginning to shake a bit, worried of doing something wrong.

"B-But," Jisoo started.

"Who said you can make a sound?" Daisy asked, "You make any sounds, you are going to be left tied up in my office. And you won't get to feel any sort of release. Understood?'

Jisoo shakily nodded, but Daisy grabbed Jisoo's barely clothed beasts, squeezing them hard. Jisoo moaned in pleasure.

"I said," Daisy growled, "Understood?"

Jisoo immediately knew her mistake, and nodded her head.

"Good," Daisy said, "Now, let me do the work for once."

Daisy went back to attacking Jisoo's breasts and Jisoo did her damndest to not let out any sound out of her mouth. Daisy ripped off Jisoo's bra to take in more of the latter's body. Daisy stopped a couple times to admire her work on Jisoo's neck and chest. She then continued kissing and licking down Jisoo's abs and then her thighs, deliberately missing her pussy. Jisoo was trying not to make a sound, but it was very hard when Daisy teasingly, torturously nipped and sucked around that one area of need.

Jisoo was struggling to to not scream out in need and protest, only to feel her panties being pulled down. She managed to look down and saw Daisy looking up with an evil look as she used her teeth to pull down the pink panties. Jisoo just felt even hotter.

As all of this was going on, Daisy was taking off her clothes. Slowly. Enjoying every bit of Jisoo's struggle to not get turned on even more, which would have made Daisy even more in heat.

Finally, Daisy looked up at Jisoo, who was really flushed.

"Turn around," Daisy ordered.

Immediately, Jisoo turned around and put her hands on the wall to help balance her. Daisy then slowly rubbed her middle finger on Jisoo's cunt, and Jisoo was now breathing heavier. She was trying so hard to please her mistress.

Suddenly, she felt a finger go in her. Jisoo was trying not to make a sound, but she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Oops," Daisy mockingly said, "You made a sound."

Jisoo tried not to say a word, but she found it even harder.

"Too bad," Daisy said, "You were really keeping me from going too wild."  
  
Jisoo was now starting to feel her mind warning her. Daisy was only holding back?

Suddenly, she was pulled away from the wall and she felt her bound hands being pulled by Daisy's strong grip. Daisy immediately had Jisoo bent over her desk, clearing everything off before hand. Jisoo was gasping in shock.

"Awww," Daisy mockingly cooed, "Guess i need to go really hard."

Jisoo's eyes widened in shock as she heard Daisy's footsteps. Daisy was still wearing her heels, the only thing she wore. Jisoo couldn't help but admire her boss' fit body. She then heard the drawer opening and she turned to see Daisy by the open drawer. She saw her pull out something, and saw a double ended dildo.

JIsoo couldn't understand how she got that, but then Daisy knelt down in front of her. Shoving the toy in front of her stripper.

"Suck," Daisy growled, "Now."

Immediately, Jisoo took it in and started sucking it hard. Daisy was rubbing herself as she enjoyed watching her woman suck her toy. After a solid minute, Daisy ordered her to stop. Jisoo breathed heavily and Daisy then walked around to Jisoo's exposed rear. Daisy then pulled Jisoo's ass up and jisoo was trying to not show her excitement.

"Ready, sweetie?" Daisy asked.

With no response, Daisy tugged on Jisoo's hair and pulled her head up to make her face her. Jisoo looked up with a glazed look.

"Are you ready?" Daisy asked again, "Say it to me now."

"Y-Yes mistress," Jisoo softly moaned out.

At that, Daisy managed to put one end of the toy into her vagina and then, after letting Jisoo's hair go, she had Jisoo watch her from the side of her head as she saw Daisy caress her ass and rub on Jisoo's vagina. Daisy had laid out Jisoo's upper torso to be flat on the desk and her legs in the upright position in front of the desk.

Jisoo's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Daisy had the tip slightly touch her and Jisoo shivered.

"What do you want?" Daisy lowly growled as she leaned over Jisoo's now prone body, "Tell me."

"P-Please," Jisoo moaned out, "F-Fuck me."

"As you wish," Daisy said.

With oen swift and hard thrust, Daisy put the other end of the toy into Jisoo. The Korean woman let out a strangled moan, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"You better cum with me," Daisy ordered, "Before anything else. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Mistress," Jisoo breathed out.

"Here we go then," Daisy said.

Daisy did slow and even thrusts, to make sure Jisoo gets to take in her toy. Jisoo tried to follow the slow strokes, but even that was a challenge as she was too enthralled. Jisoo then felt Daisy's right hand rub her clit and Jisoo was suddenly struggling to keep herself together. After a solid five minutes of languid thrusts, and Jisoo's struggle to keep herself from moaning too much, Daisy picked up a faster pace, while twisting Jisoo's nipples and her clit. Jisoo was sweating fast and breathing hard as she attempted to meet Daisy's hard thrusts. Jisoo managed to get her hips to be in sync with Daisy's furious thrusting. Jisoo swoere she had seen stars due to mini orgasms. Throughout the ordeal, Daisy lifted Jisoo's head up and did an awkward kiss with her, doing it every so often so as to swallow the latter's moans.

Soon, Jisoo couldn't hold in her cries of pleasure and after biting her lips so much, she screamed for mercy.

"M-Mistress!" Jisoo cried into her arms, "P-please. L-Let me come hard. F-F-For you!"

Daisy smiled and leaned in to Jisoo's ear as she thrusted even harder and more furiously, feeling her own orgasm coming.

"Beg for it!" Daisy said, "Say it now!"

"P-Please let me cum!" Jisoo moaned out as she raised her head up a bit, "I-I need you to do it with me!"

Daisy smiled and kissed Jisoo's lips once more.

"Come with me," Daisy breathed out, "Now!"

With a couple more thrusts from Daisy and Jisoo's hips bucking, the two women let out groans and raspy breaths. They reached their climaxes together, with Daisy putting the weight on her arms to not fall on top of JIsoo directly. The two let out raged breaths, and the pool of liquids streamed down both women's legs and the desk.

After a moment, Daisy placed wet kisses on Jisoo's sweaty face, pushing aside her hair. Jisoo let out sighs of pleasure, even as she furiously sweated and her eyes teared up due to the intensity. As Jisoo managed to eye Daisy, said woman pulled out slowly from Jisoo's hole, and took the toy out from her own. She placed it on the desk, having one hand holding herself up on it as she attempted to keep her self from falling to the floor.

Daisy managed to pull Jisoo up, and the two were now sitting on the desk. Daisy admired her handiwork as she saw Jisoo's hole contracting still and the cum covering it. Jisoo eyed Daisy's as well. Both were very satisfied.

"Mad?" Jisoo breathily asked.

Daisy looked at her confusedly.

"Mad sex?" Jisoo continued.

Daisy's smile came about and nodded her head.

"Well," Daisy said, "Who'd thought we needed angry sex?"

Before anything else could be done, Jisoo scooted over towards Daisy. The woman was confused, until she saw Jisoo's still bound hands go over Daisy's head and put them around her as Jisoo was also putting her right leg over Daisy's.

"M-More please?" Jisoo begged with still hungry eyes.

Daisy was amazed. She didn't expect to JIsoo to want more.

"Scissoring?" Daisy asked.

Jisoo frantically nodded.

"Ok then," Daisy said with a smile.

Getting into position, the two women soon started grinding with Daisy putting her left hand on Jisoo's right thigh and her right hand balancing her. After a solid five minutes of their cores grinding against each other, including Jisoo putting her mouth onto Daisy's shoulder and biting her hard, which Daisy didn't resist as she also placed another mark on Jisoo's, the two came again. This time, their orgasms came about in streams of cum. Their first orgasm together was in drips, but this time, they get to feel it together.

Daisy and Jisoo kissed and tongued each other. After a solid moment, the two pulled back for oxygen. Satisfied smiles on their faces.

"M-Mistress happy?" Jisoo worriedly asked.

"Why do you need to ask that?" Daisy asked back, "It was more than happy."

"Ok," Jisoo said, "Mis-"

"Shhhh," Daisy said as she placed a finger on Jisoo's mouth, "Right now, say my real name."

After a moment, Jisoo spoke. "Daisy?"

Daisy smiled and nodded in appreciation at JIsoo's English.

"That's what I want to hear from now on," Daisy said, "Especially when you're in my home. Our home."

Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect things to turn out as they had and so quick.

"We did it backwards," Daisy confirmed, "But let's take it slow. We spent a lot of time recognizing each other and just finally got together."

"For real?" JIsoo hopefully asked.

"For real," Daisy replied.

Jisoo smiled widely and quickly gave Daisy a strong kiss. It ended and Daisy and Jisoo were all smiles.

"come on," Daisy said, "Let's get you out of my belt."

"Don't you want to carry me?" Jisoo asked with a pout.

"Already?" Daisy chuckled, "Let's take a break. Besides, we need to get ready for a busy day."

Jisoo had a confused look, and then looked around.

"What?" daisy asked.

"time?" Jisoo asked.

Awkwardly, Daisy got out of Jisoo's bounded arms and quickly untied her. she helped Jisoo off the messy desk and they looked for heir clothes. At least the intact ones. Daisy found her phone and saw it was 12:49AM.

"Geez," Daisy said as she showed the time to Jisoo, "We had a lot of fun."

Jisoo blushed as she rubbed her wrists. She tried to put on her top, which was all ruined. Her jeans somehow weren't. But both women were actually still naked because they just had hot sex.

"Hold on," Daisy said, "Come here."

Daisy held out her hand and Jisoo took it. The club owner lead Jisoo to a bathroom.

"Always have one on hand," Daisy smirked.

JIsoo shook her head in annoyance.

"You plan it?" JIsoo asked.

"Not exactly," Daisy said, "At least not how it went tonight."

Jisoo nodded her head, seemingly accepting that response. Not like she planned it either.

"A shower is there," Daisy said, "You can go first."

"You not come?" Jisoo asked with a pout.

"Oh I want to," Daisy replied, "but we'd never get out."

"Shower quick," Jisoo said with a small smile, "No sex."

Daisy thought about it. The shower is meant for one person, mainly her, but she can help shower.

"Ok," Daisy replied. Jisoo smiled wider.

The two actually showered, without any sex. Daisy helped shower Jisoo and then Jisoo showed Daisy. They then went to a closet. Daisy opened it reveal various clothing items. Jisoo was amazed but also noticed something as she looked at them.

"Aren't they yours?" Jisoo asked.

"Look closer," Daisy teased.

Jisoo touched one of the shirts and lifted it off the hanger. She looked at the size and saw it was her measurements. She looked at Daisy.

"You planned it?" Jisoo asked in shock.

"Not quite," Daisy said, "I was hoping we'd be further along but everything got screwy these past couple of weeks."

Jisoo nodded in confirmation as she put the shirt back on the closet hanger.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Not taking," Jisoo said as she looked at Daisy, "too much."

"Never," Daisy said, "You're always worth it."

"But what-?" Jisoo asked. She was thinking about the other employees and their reactions but Daisy spoke.

"Even my business partners thought I was taking too long with you," Daisy interrupted, "And called me an ass hat for hurting you with my player attitude. But think of this as a small token of my attempts to woo you."

"Keep trying," Jisoo teased with a smile.

Daisy smirked and pulled Jisoo into an embrace. Jisoo let out a yelp and held onto Daisy.

"OH I will," Daisy boasted.

"You are?" Jisoo asked as she looked up at her now lover.

Daisy responded with a bruising kiss. Jisoo moaned into it, but it was interrupted when the phone buzzed in Daisy's pants. Daisy annoyingly grunted and fished it out. She saw it was form Bobbi.

'Yo, boss. Where you at? You and your GF finally got it done?'

Daisy shook her head in annoyance. She put the phone away and looked at Jisoo.

"Come on," Daisy said, "Let's get you dressed up. I'm taking you home."

"What about-?" Jisoo asked.

"Don't worry," Daisy said, "I told your roommates you'd be staying at my place tonight. Later today we'll get your stuff since it's a Saturday. After our meeting."

"Our?" Jisoo asked in shock.

"you bet," Daisy said, "And maybe, my top stripper wouldn't be so, against it."

Daisy had a devious smirk and Jisoo snorted. She kissed Daisy again on the cheek.

"I yours," Jisoo proclaimed.

"Only mine," Daisy smirked, "And only mine."

"Compete with others?" Jisoo asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, "Like this clients and Colleen?'

"Or Lincoln?" Jisoo spoke back.

Diasy sighed. No doubt there are going to be people wanting to get her Jisoo or at least try to get to her.

"Don't worry," Daisy assuringly said, "You're only mine and I'm yours."

"But what mine parents?" Jisoo asked worriedly, "I said I resign."

Daisy held up Jisoo's hands and brought them together.

"If you want to resign as a stripper," Daisy said, "That's alright. But I want you with me. So I want you in the office with me. As my new assistant."

Jisoo was shocked. She didn't plan on that. She was ready to go back to her parents' company even though she was working in a less than acceptable job for them.

"B-But Jem?' Jisoo asked.

"She's fine with it," Daisy replied, "And besides, they're going to be the new managers of this place soon. I'm going to handle the executive decisions from now on. And you have to be with me. I won't accept anyone else."

Jisoo's heart soared. This was not what she planned for, certainly not what she expected. With that, she tearfully hugged and kissed Daisy. The older woman smiled into the kiss and the two embraced each other. Their foreheads touched after the kiss ended.

"So," Daisy asked.

"Yes, pleaseu," Jisoo breathed out.

"It's done," Daisy said.

"You signed already?" Jisoo stated with a question.

"I wasn't going to lose you," Daisy replied.

"You crazy," Jisoo laughed out.

"For you," Daisy laughed back.

The two then got dressed, after they cleaned up. Wearing only their underwear. No complaints from either knowing that they need to clean up before they put on clothes. After that, they dressed up nicely and Daisy had everything cleared out and put away. Except for one.

"You bring toy home?" Jisoo simply asked.

"Of course," Daisy said as she had the toy put into her bag, "Not going to let it stay here. Besides, I'd rather use it in our own private setting. At the office? Hmm, maybe just simply fucking each other senseless."

Jisoo giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Daisy.

"Eat out?" Jisoo sensually asked. Daisy was a bit confused.

"You mean find take out?" Daisy asked, "Well, I guess-"

"Next time," Jisoo interrupted, "Eat me here?"

Daisy's eyes widened in shock. Oh, she brought out her kinky side. Well, at least she got Jisoo to bring out Daisy's.

"Oooohhh," Daisy said as she wrapped tightly around Jisoo, "I should have thought of that earlier tonight. Let's make it a tradition to eat out in my office."

"Ours," Jisoo said, " _Our_ office."

Daisy looked at Jisoo who had a pouty look. Daisy couldn't get angry at her for that.

"Definitely," Daisy said, "Let's go."

With wide smiles, the two walked out to a less active scene. The club was getting ready to close, with all customers gone. The staff saw Daisy and Jisoo walking out together, with smiles.

"About damn bloody time!" Lance the bartender exclaimed, "Fucking hell you two are dumb fucks!"

"Stuff it," Daisy said, "Jisoo's mine and no one's gonna try to take her away from me. I'll cut your balls off or beat the shit out of you!"

Jisoo was loving the primal side of Daisy and immediately hugged her more, as if she was going to slip away.

"Same," Jisoo said.

Jennie, ROse, and Lisa were all smiles.

"Finally," Jennie said, "Unnie was all depressed and bitchy."

"Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed, "Not true!"

"You were crying in your sleep," Rose countered, "Begging Ms. Daisy to stay with you. Making her beg you to stay."

"And then you had a major wet dream!" Lisa continued, "Geez, Jisoo-yah! You were rather loud from your bedroom back at our apartment."

Jisoo was turning tomato red, as she was ready to kill her friends. Daisy, though, had a smirk on her face.

"Oh," Daisy said, "You were dreaming of me, huh? What else did you dream about?"

Jisoo let out a strangled shriek. She hoped they wouldn't say more.

"Oh come off of it," Triplett interrupted, "We could hear you, Daisy, drunk off your ass and talking in your sleep hoping Jisoo let you take her in the club."

Daisy was now silent with horror. Jisoo, now less embarrassed, looked up at her lover with a teasing smile.

"Like tonight?" Jisoo mischievously asked.

Thankfully, the customers were all gone, but the staff were just enjoying the scene.

"Ooohhh," Leo Fitz let out, "Details, ladies."

"Ugh, Leopold!" Jemma protested, "Please, there's enough excitement tonight. We need to tell Daisy how Ms. Romanov wants Jennie for a solo show next time."

"Jennie-yah!" Jisoo breathed out, "You Black Widow's?"

Jennie had a zipping motion over her lips and pretended that she threw away the key.

"Not all of us can get a hot boss," Jennie teased, "Besides, she wanted Rose and Lisa too for her friends next time."

"Yep," Lisa confirmed, "And she gave us a huuuuuuuuge tip for all four of us' show. She was hoping to have Jisoo there with us at her table, but you know what happened."

"Well," Daisy said, "I guess from now on, I'll let JenLiChaeng be the new faces of the club."

That got the women confused.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Jisoo's my new assistant," Daisy quickly replied, "And she accepted."

Jisoo nodded in confirmation. After a moment's silence, the crew clapped in approval.

"Hell yeah!" Mac shouted, "Now we all don't have to deal with the same bad boss!"

"Jisoo's the best to handle Daisy," Bobbi cheered.

"Hey!" Daisy teasingly protested, "I got you Elena, Mac!"

"Don't take credit for my work," Elena countered, "besides, it's good that you have Jisoo by you more often."

Coulson and May, though, approached Jisoo and Daisy, and they hugged them.

"You take good care of each other," Coulson siad, "Otherwise, if either of you fuck things up with each other, I'll beat the crap out of you both to make sure you two stay together. I don't want any more drama."

"No promises," Jisoo said.

"You know my reputation, AC," Daisy teasingly said.

"Try anyway," May said, "besides, it's amazing how neither of you were aware enough of your feelings for each other even while dating. I swear, Jisoo, you were the slutty version of Pepper Potts while Daisy's the dirty ho Tony Stark was."

"Hey!" Daisy shouted. "Hm?" Jisoo cutely asked.

The group all laughed at their expense. Jisoo's coworkers, though, were sad.

"J-jisoo-yah?" Lisa asked with tears in her eyes, "U-Unnie? you're leaving us?"

Jisoo saw Lisa's tears and quickly approached her. She hugged the taller Thai.

" **I'm accepting Daisy's assistant job,"** Jisoo said in Korean, **"And you already knew I was planning to stop being a stripper. I thought I would go back to Korea for my parents."**

"Oh god," Jennie frightfully said, "You can't have been serious. Colleen told us that your parents were going to accept you back if you married that fucking heir."

"I knew Colleen was up to no good," Rose angrily said.

Daisy, though, was now furious. She was going to lose Jisoo to a guy!??! Hell no. Daisy quickly stomped up and grabbed Jisoo by her shoulder, and pulled her into a possessive embrace.

"That shit again?" Daisy asked in a low tone.

Jisoo was now feeling rather frightened at Daisy's dangerous voice. And everyone knew that you don't mess with Daisy, especially with what's hers.

"They said so," Jisoo said in her broken English, "I-I miss my sister."

Daisy sighed, knowing that the topic of Jisoo's siblings were a touchy matter.

"Guys," Daisy said, "Don't worry. I think Colleen was just doing her job."

"And you weren't fucking that Campbell guy!?" Rose bit out.

Daisy flinched. She knew her Stark-like attitude was going to get her hell.

"Don't worry," Daisy said, "If nothing else, he was mad at me for basically using him to try to get over Jisoo. That definitely made me feel like shit."

"Good!" Jennie exclaimed, "Otherwise, I'll get my boyfriend to beat you up!"

"You don't have one," Lance said as he put things away.

"Ooohhhh," everyone let out.

"Hey!" Jennie shouted, "Be glad I didn't use your wife to beat Daisy up."

"I'd gladly do it," Bobbi smirked.

Daisy sighed. She really was being ganged up on but Jisoo placed a soft kiss on Daisy's cheek. Daisy looked at her with a smile, seeing Jisoo's wide one.

"Sorry to break it up," Robbie called out, "But closing time."

"Let's go," Lisa said without tears, "Jisoo-yah, are you going to move in with Daisy?"

Jisoo and Daisy looked at Lisa.

"I stay with Daisy," JIsoo said, "Get move soon."

"It'll be different without you," Rose said.

"Better invite us over," Jennie demanded.

"Daisy?" Jisoo asked, "Can they?"

"As long as they don't bring their own relationship problems," Daisy said, "I'm good. And I'm the least qualified for that."

"Ain't that the truth," Elena said. the entire group laughed at Elena's comment.

"Let's go," Daisy said ignoring the comment, "Close up."

The club was closed and everyone left to go home. They were tired. Daisy and Jisoo reached Daisy's mansion. Daisy didn't let Jisoo walk into the house as she carried her.

"Ah! Ah!" Jisoo shouted in surprise, "Daisy-yah!"

"No way I'm letting you down until we get to our bedroom!" Daisy proclaimed.

Jisoo couldn't help but smile at that statement and wrapped her arms around Daisy's neck. Once they got to the bedroom, they picked up where they left off at the club, exhausting themselves that they slept into the morning. And continued it for the rest of the day, christening their new relationship.

And what a wild relationship it was for the rest of their lives.


	3. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has been dealing with alcoholism for years, ever since debut. She hid it from her bandmates as she didn't want them to worry. And outside of the band, no one knew why. Until the reason shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> This story is not going in too great detail of the topic at hand, not that I want to ignore it, but that I would be more likely to make light of it. So, I won't try to go into a whole lot of detail, just give the gist of it. If anyone is affected by alcoholism, and you're uncomfortable reading it, then please don't force yourself to read.
> 
> There was a Wikipedia article about Psy that mentioned he was drinking a lot in order to do his music. Again, that's on Wikipedia so I don't know if it is entirely accurate or true.

At the dorm, Jisoo was in the kitchen, having a bottle of soju. Drinking the entire bottle. The latest of half a six pack.

Sitting at the table, with her head down.

The door opened and in came her bandmates. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were carrying the dogs and cats, respectively. They got the body leashes off and the animals ran off. After Rose closed the door, she followed her bandmates.

"Jisoo?" Rose asked as she followed her bandmates, "Where-?"

Rose was walking when she saw the sad sight. Dalgom looked up his mom with sadness. Kai and Kuma were looking at her with pity. The cats just knew that it was bad.

Jennie and Lisa just couldn't bring themselves to cry. Rose, uncharacteristically, was seething. how long can she keep on doing this?

"Rosie?" Jennie asked in shock.

"Chipmunk?" Lisa squeaked out.

Rose didn't listen as she stomped off to the table and immediately slammed her hands on the table. Jisoo didn't even budge. Instead, she only slumped over the table, and fell out of the chair. Rose let her fall to the floor. Rose was angry.

"Goddamn it!" Rose shouted in anger, "What the hell, unnie?!"

Jennie and Lisa were stunned. They never saw their church girl be this angry. Rose immediately knelt down and hauled her off the floor, and Jisoo was just in a daze.

"What the hell are you doing, Jisoo!?" Rose bellowed with frustration in her voice, "How many years has it been!? Can't you stop?! Don't you know we're hurting too?!"

Jisoo just groaned in response. Rose just didn't say anything. She only put her head in the palm of her hand. She was having a headache.

"Come on, Jisoo-yah," Lisa resignedly uttered, "Let's go to bed."

"Mmmph," Jisoo let out, "Don't wanna!"

"Need to get up early," Lisa countered as she effortlessly carried jisoo bridal style.

"Whyyy?" Jisoo whined out.

Lisa was easily carrying Jisoo as if she were a lightweight. well, she was. Lisa just sighed.

"Our jobs, unnie," Lisa muttered, "Besides, need you wide awake, ok?"

Jisoo just wrapped her arms around Lisa. Normally, Lisa would have enjoyed it but it didn't feel the same.

"I'll help you shower," lisa offered, "Ok?"

Jisoo just nodded against Lisa's chest and the Thai brought her to the bathroom. After the two disappeared, Jennie approached Rose.

"Rosie?" Jennie worriedly asked.

"This," Rose quickly replied, "Has to stop! She's going to kill herself, if not someone else!"

"I know," Jennie said, "These past few years-"

"We didn't fucking know!" Rose interrupted angrily, "None of us knew! You! Lisa! Me! None of us until after we came back from Thailand during 'BlackPink House'! And I don't know how we could've missed this!"

Jennie was startled at the anger Rose was expressing. It was a rare sight, especially when she swore. Jennie, though, knew that Rose was angry at herself. It was a horrible situation. And it only got worse.

Jennie remembered how they saw Jisoo being more of herself when they managed to distract her, but it was too much of a struggle to do so. Ever since Jisoo was found hoarding alcohol, and her ability to hide it, things only got worse.

"We have to do something," Rose tiredly said as Jennie back hugged her, "Otherwise, YGE will kick her out."

"We won't let that happen," Jennie whispered, "We only got lucky YGE didn't have another mess on its hands."

Rose silently nodded, knowing Jennie was right. The question was how do they do it?

That was something even the animals thought. Dalgom just laying down depressed. The dogs and cats just sat in silence, not even wagging their tails. Jennie and Rose were just standing in silence. Neither one able to prevent unshed tears from shedding.

At the same time, Lisa got Jisoo into a bathtub full of water. lisa had to first get jIsoo to sit on the floor and then fill the bathtub with water. lisa then turned it off and helped Jisoo get her clothes off. Lisa had her sleeves rolled up and then helped Jisoo get into the bathtub. With Jisoo's drunken state, it was a bit of a struggle.

Lisa managed to do so without much issue and helped bathe her. Jisoo was singing along and talking about how beautiful Jennie was when she in Paris before their D4 comeback. Rose's hair colors always making her prettier than even the last one. Lisa's dancing being mesmerizing.

Lisa just agreed to them all. Not voicing how she wished Jisoo would say these things without alcohol. How Jisoo's 4D personality is not masked by Jisoo's pain.

Lisa managed to dry her off and wrap a towel around her. Jisoo was less dazed but not capable enough to carry herself up. Lisa got JIsoo to her bedroom and put her clothes on. Jisoo then was tucked into bed by Lisa. After making sure Jisoo was comfortable, Lisa kissed JIsoo on the forehead. Jisoo was already passed out as Lisa could hear the light snoring.

"Goodnight, Jisoo," Lisa sadly whispered.

She walked out and turned the light off, making sure to keep the door open enough to let Jisoo sleep. She headed towards the living room, and saw Jennie and Rose just sitting on the couch. The two were holding each other and lisa was spotted by them.

Rose held out a hand and Lisa quickly walked over to take it. Lisa was pulled in between the two women, Rose on her left, and Jennie on her right. None of them said anything. After a solid ten minutes of silence, Lisa spoke.

"I don't know what to do," lisa cried.

Jennie and Rose hugged her, but they knew they didn't have the answers either.

"I should've known while we were in Thailand a couple years ago," Lisa continued sadly, "How did I miss the signs?"

"They were there long before that," Jennie brought up, "We just had no idea how much she was hurting. And it's all because of the online trolls."

"Not just that," Rose picked up, "She won't even fucking tell us anything!"

"Rosie," Jennie lightly scolded, "It's not-"

"But it is!" Rose shouted, "How could-!"

"Chae," Lisa interrupted loudly, "Please. Not now. Please?"

Rose quickly stopped upon hearing Lisa's plea. Rose quickly stopped and saw the looks of disappointment on Jennie's face. Rose also saw Lisa's downcast look and realized she was going off.

"I'm sorry," Rose murmured.

"It's ok," Jennie said, "Just try not to let it happen again. Believe me, we're all upset."

"But how-?" Rose started.

"let's just sleep tonight," Jennie interrupted, "We'll have clearer heads tomorrow."

"Not all of us," Lisa commented glumly.

Jennie and rose were both flinching at Lisa's tone. The happy virus was not her usual self. And it's all Jisoo's fault in the sense that she let herself fall apart over her parents.

"Come on," Jennie gently said, "Let's go to sleep."

The other two members nodded and they all went to get ready for bed. Once everyone was done, they went to their rooms. After Rose and Lisa did, Jennie, however, went to check on Jisoo. She saw the prone, slumbering form of her friend. Jennie sighed.

"I hope you're happy, Jisoo," Jennie whispered in an angry tone, "Because you're hurting all of us. Why? Why won't you let us help you? You're hurting yourself more. How can you still hide your pain while being that same caring unnie? Which are you? Who are you? Please. Talk to us, Jisoo."

Jennie then left. What she didn't realize was that Jisoo, while in her sleep, was actually awake.

And heard everything. And her eyes teared up. Jisoo knew she was a mess, but she didn't know what to do. Does she want the help?

The next morning, Jisoo woke up rather sober. Except no one said anything. Jisoo just acted like her 'usual' self. Whatever that was. They went to YGE and did their dance practice, and the frightening thing was that nothing was off.

The rest of BlackPink was worried that Jisoo may be reliant on alcohol to function, just as their former oppa, Psy, was. And that worried them.

Jisoo was actually sick during that second weekend of Coachella, but luckily for BlackPink, she was exhausted.

It was after their US tour and Jisoo's brother's wedding did things take a turn. All of the members were there. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa's parents were also there. Jisoo, though, was distant from her own parents. She kept up appearances but everyone could feel the tension rolling off of them.

Jisoo's siblings were very uncomfortable, as they knew what happened. Their in-laws, however, were none the wiser.

After the wedding, everyone went to the reception. That is where things took a turn.

Jisoo was sitting by herself at the family table, as her sister and brother-in-law were close by with their kids. Jisoo's brother approached her.

"Sooyah," he said, "Are you ok?"

Jisoo, however, was silently eyeing her drink. A nonalcoholic one, luckily. If your'e anyone but Jisoo.

"I'm fine, oppa," Jisoo evenly replied.

Jisoo's brother sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. He was just surprised nothing happened during the wedding. it's afterwards that would be the problem.

"Sooyah," Jisoo's brother continued, "I know our parents-"

" _My_ parents?" Jisoo interrupted. Her brother ignored it.

"-fucked up," Jisoo's brother added, "But Jisoo, they did what they thought they had to do. And yeah, maybe timing was bad but in all honesty, they didn't know you would know. Yeah, they should've said something but regardless, you're our sister."

At that, Jisoo was about to say something when her sister showed up.

"JIsoo-yah," the older woman said, "You're bandmates told me that you're still drinking."

Jisoo sighed. She was very lucky that none of the members drive, including herself. Not that it would matter. Jisoo really had nowhere to go.

"Sooyah," Jisoo's brother let out.

"Don't," Jisoo warned, "Just please, don't."

"It's not healthy," Jisoo's sister scolded, "And you're going to be unable to sing."

"So what," JIsoo said with a cracked voice, "It's not like I have anything else."

Jisoo's sister suddenly held Jisoo's hands.

"You still have us," the woman said, "You still have your bandmates. They can help you."

Before Jisoo could say anything, the bride approached the table.

"Honey," the bride said, "Your parents are talking to a couple people that I never met before."

The trio looked at the bride, who had a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" the groom asked.

"They're in the hallway near the front entrance," the bride responded, "And they look nervous."

the siblings looked at each other. Immediately, Jisoo's siblings stood up.

"I'll go check," the older woman offered, "Just to see what's going on."

"You know where I"ll be," the man stated as he looked at his bride, who had a happy look now.

"Don't mind me," Jisoo simply stated.

At that, the siblings sighed. Luckily for them, Rose and Lisa's mom arrived.

" **Hello, everyone,"** Rose greeted.

"Rosie!" Jisoo's sister greeted back, **"Thank goodness you're here. And you too, Mrs. Manoban. Can you two keep Jisoo company? I need to see what our parents are doing. And my brother and his wife still have to lead the reception."**

 **"Of course,"** Rose replied albeit with an internal discomfort, "We'll definitely keep JIsoo company, right Mama?"

Lisa's mom nodded upon hearing Rose's statement.

"Of course," Lisa's mom stated, "Let us bring her over to the rest of your band. And maybe for the time being, the rest of us parents can make sure Jisoo's not being approached by any man. Jisoo's the only unmarried child in the family now."

Rose just smiled at Mrs. Manoban's comment, but again felt a cringe. Jisoo, though, kept up her usual cheery self.

"Yes," Jisoo added, "Let's meet the others."

"thank you so much," Jisoo's sister said, " **We appreciate it."**

"No problem," Mrs. Manoban said.

"We'll look after her," Rose followed.

The three left while Jisoo's sister went to see her parents. A short time later, she saw her parents in a heavy discussion with a middle aged Chinese woman and a bald middle aged Caucasian man.

"- **u can't keep hiding this from her,"** the Chinese woman was heard, **"She deserves to know."**

 **"She already knew the circumstances of her birth,"** Jisoo's mom argued back, **"And that was by accident."**

 **"All the more reason for her to know!"** the Chinese woman countered.

JIsoo's sister approached them, but before she could speak, Jisoo's dad saw her.

 **"Daughter,"** the dad said, **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Your son's wife noticed,"** the sister replied.

At that, Jisoo's mom looked to the oldest daughter, and saw the concerned expression. The Chinese woman, however, noticed as well.

 **"I assume Jisoo's here,"** the Chinese woman blandly stated.

 **"I'm Jisoo's sister,"** the Korean woman said ignoring the statement, **"And who are-?"**

"Excuse me," the bald man interrupted, "For someone who cannot speak the language, am I able to say anything?"

"Not now, Phil," the Chinese woman replied.

 **"This is our son's wedding,"** the father said, **"How dare you show up here?"**

 **"We were actually in the area,"** the Chinese woman replied, **"Plus, we're here because of a mutual friend."**

That made the man quiet but he still had an upset look.

 **"Please give us a couple days,"** the mother said, **"It's already difficult to watch her struggle."**

 **"It's already been too long,"** the Chinese woman protested, **"How much more will it be?"**

The Korean woman knew it was pointless, but she wanted to stall for at least after the wedding.

 **"Can you meet Jisoo tomorrow instead?"** the sister asked. Everyone looked at the sister in confusion.

 **"What are you saying?"** Jisoo's mom asked in shock.

 **"At the very least,"** the sister replied, **"Jisoo should at least meet them tomorrow. That way, she can talk to them at her place. Not here or even at our family home. It'd be easier for them to discuss."**

Everyone was silent for moment. Then Phil spoke.

"What's going to happen, Melinda?" Phil asked in confusion.

 **"Alright,"** Melinda spoke in Korean, **"We can meet her at her place. Give us the address."**

At that, Jisoo's sister provided the address to Melinda. After receiving it, Melinda thanked her.

 **"She's still our daughter,"** Jisoo's mom sadly spoke.

 **"You raised her,"** Melinda conceded, **"That cannot be taken away, especially when she turned out how she is. But we do need to talk to her."**

With that, both parents nodded in resignation. They then said their good-byes as they went their separate ways. None were the wiser when the two strangers walked out of front door.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Phil asked.

"We're gonna meet her tomorrow," Melinda replied, "I have the address."

Phil was silent as he processed the new info. They got to the car and Mel opened the driver side.

"YOu ready for it?" Phil asked with concern.

Mel stood silent for a bit, then got into the car. Phil followed as they buckled up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Melinda replied.

"Which is not much," Phil simply stated.

"Not at all," Mel continued as she started the car.

"It'll be ok," Phil replied, "I'm sure of it."

"always the optimist," Mel stated.

Melinda drove the car off, knowing that things will change tomorrow.

The next day, and Jisoo was sitting in BlackPInk's home with anxiety. When the reception was finishing up, Jisoo was told by her parents and sister that the middle aged couple wanted to see her tomorrow.

That was yesterday. Today is the day.

Jisoo found out that it was because they will tell her about what she has known for the past couple years. The information she has hidden from everyone, including her bandmates. When Jisoo told the management team her parents wanted her to meet people they know, they asked why.

Jisoo simply said they knew each other and wanted to talk to me. Kind of true.

When her bandmates found out, they wanted to stay with her. Jisoo, though, told them to go with their parents. They resisted, but Jisoo said it was something that she has to do for her family. After a bit more haggling, it was decided that Jennie would stay since she can help translate. Besides, her parents didn't have to worry about going back to different countries in a couple days.

So that is the situation now. Jennie sitting next to Jisoo, holding her hand. Jisoo sat in silence.

Jennie knew that there was more to it than what Jisoo said to everyone else.

"Jisoo," Jennie softly said, "who are these people anyway?"

Jisoo didn't respond. It was very unusual for Jisoo to be this solemn. Before Jennie could ask further, the door buzzer was heard. Jisoo was being solemn again, and after a couple more buzzes, Jennie went up to the speaker system to answer.

"Yes?" Jennie asked.

"Is this BlackPink's dorm?" a male voice was heard.

Jennie was surprised a bit at the fact someone used English, but didn't let it hang on to her.

"Um, yes?" Jennie hesitantly replied.

"We're looking for Kim Jisoo?" the man asked again, "Is she here? We're supposed to meet her."

"Would mind stating your name?" Jennie asked.

"Phil coulson," the man replied, "And I'm with Melinda May."

Jennie was again a bit surprised but when she turned to see Jisoo, the older woman just looked up with a bit of...fear? Uncertainty? Jisoo did tell Jennie who they were after Rose and Lisa left, but was wondering why they wanted to see Jisoo.

"Let them in," JIsoo simply replied.

Jennie did not ever recall Jisoo being this emotionally bland. It must be very serious.

Jennie turned back to the speaker system.

"Ok," Jennie said. She pressed the button to buzz the guests inside the building.

A short time later, a knock was heard on the door. Jennie went to look through the peephole and saw a middle aged coupe. A Chinese woman and a caucasian man.

Jennie opened the door, and it fully revealed the guests.

"Good morning," the man said, "I'm Phil Coulson. This is my wife, Melinda May."

"Good morning," Jennie greeted back, "Please come in."

"Thank you," Melinda stated.

The two walked inside and Jennie closed the door. As the guests took off their shoes, at the same time, Jisoo stood up and looked at the newcomers.

Melinda's eyes met Jisoo's. It was an awkward silence.

Jennie and Phil looked on in confusion and nervousness, respectively.

"M-May," Jisoo started as she bowed.

"It's ok," Melinda said as she bowed too, "You can call me Mel."

Jisoo nodded, and they both stood up to their full heights. After another silent moment, Melinda walked towards Jisoo. The woman didn't move, but when Mel finally approached her, she stopped in front of her.

Melinda slowly raised her hands up to trace Jisoo's face. Jennie was beyond confused and concerned.

"Mellie?" Phil nervously asked.

"It's you," Melinda softly said, "After all this time, I finally found you. I can finally say I kept my promise."

Jisoo didn't say anything. All she did was just stand, and let tears start to form.

Jennie was again surprised. She never saw Jisoo cry. No one did.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jennie asked as she approached the two women, "Who are you exactly to Jisoo?"

At that, Jisoo snapped out of her dazed state and pulled back. Melinda was surprised and seemingly tried to reach for her again.

 **"No!"** Jisoo shouted, **"No! You are lying! I cannot be anyone else's child!"**

 **"Jisoo!"** Melinda exclaimed, **"Please. Let me explain."**

Melinda tried to keep her composure but Jennie couldn't.

"What?!" Jennie exclaimed, "Jisoo unnie, what are you talking about? Anyone else's child?"

Phil then approached the women, and calmly spoke.

"Jisoo didn't tell you, I'm assuming?" Phil asked.

"Of course not," Jennie sarcastically retorted, "Otherwise you wouldn't have heard me ask at all?"

Phil ignored the woman's rhetorical question.

"Jisoo," Phil started, "Is not the Kim family's daughter."

Jennie was now silent. She didnt' expect to hear that at all.

"What?" Jennie asked.

Just as Melinda and Jisoo were having their own stand off.

"Please, Jisoo," Melinda begged, "Let me tell you why I didn't show up until now."

 **"You are lying!"** Jisoo continued, **"You-You only want to go after my family."**

 **"I'm looking for your family,"** Melinda replied, **"For my friends' missing daughter."**

Jisoo was shaking in disbelief. All this time that she was hiding it from her friends. What she had discovered.

"Can someone please tell me is going on?" Jennie asked in frustration as she looked between the two women and the lone man.

Phil sighed.

"Like I said," Phil stated, "Jisoo Kim is _not_ a Kim."

"How is that possible?" Jennie asked again, "What-"

"She's the long-lost daughter," Phil interrupted, "Of the Wing family. And Melinda's goddaughter."

That made everyone silent. Jisoo was breathing heavily while Jennie was just standing like she was a fish out of water. Melinda groaned.

"Not how I wanted to go about it," Melinda said, "But yes. Her real family name should have been Wing. Jiaying Wing."

With that, Jisoo's world finally collapsed on itself. And tears ran down her face.

Jennie could only walk towards JIsoo and hold her as the group's unnie broke down. Jennie sat them both down onto the couch. Jennie couldn't believe it. Kim JIsoo wasn't her name? Why? And how?

"It's a long story," Melinda answered the unasked question, "And you wouldn't believe it even if we told you."  
  
"Right now," Jennie replied as she looked at the two guests, "I don't even know if Jisoo can believe it."

That was an understatement. And Phil and Mel both knew it.

"Hope you have some coffee," Phil stated, "We'll need it."


	4. The Skye Shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was dropped by YGE before BlackPink even was formed. As Jisoo figures out what to do next in her young life, she comes across someone who does more than change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

Summer 2014 YGE

“I’m sorry, Kim Jisoo,” the CEO said, “But you aren’t qualified for YGE anymore. We don’t have a place for you anymore. I’m sorry. Please prepare to move out. If you would like, we can end your non-exclusive contract so you can try to audition at other agencies.”

“Thank you, sangjamin,” Kim Jisoo said as she bowed, “I am sorry it did not turn out well for either of us.”

“I am too,” the CEO emotionlessly said.

Jisoo tried to not cry, but when she stood up and walked out, she just wanted to run from the seventh floor. She was followed by a manager, who struggled to keep up.

When they got onto the elevator, it was just Jisoo and the female manager. The older woman put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the woman said, “I really thought they made a mistake.”

“I-I did too,” Jisoo muttered. The tears started to flow down and the woman quickly held her.

Once the ground floor was reached, the woman had Jisoo wipe her tears. When the doors opened, they went out and headed to the car to head to the dorms.

It was a silent ride, with only Jisoo’s sobs being heard. The older woman couldn’t help her. No one could. And it didn’t help when Jisoo called her parents, tearfully telling them what happened.

When they got to the dorms, Jisoo went to pack. Not long after, three other trainees entered the room. Jennie Kim. Roseanne Park. Lalisa Manoban.

All three were just standing in silent confusion.

“J-Jisoo?” Jennie asked, “Wh-What?”

“I’m no longer with YGE,” Jisoo interrupted as she packed.

The three were shocked. After the initial shock wore off, they rambled off as they approached Jisoo and the manager. Jisoo was surprised but didn’t show it.

“Wh-What!?” Lisa shouted in shock, “Wh-Why!?”

“It can’t be!” Rose followed next, “There’s no way! You passed, right!?”

“Manager?” Jennie asked in shock, “This can’t be true, can it!? She had scored well on teh evaluations this past month!”

The manager sighed. She looked at the three trainees with sadness in her eyes.

“According to sangjamin,” the woman replied, “Jisoo, though she passed, didn't impress the staff well enough. In addition, they didn’t think they could find a place for her as an actress or even a model. All the others have passed.”

“That’s bullshit!” Rose cursed.

“Park Chaeyoung,” Jisoo quickly said.

“No, unnie!” Rose continued, “You don’t deserve this! There’s no way we’re letting you go!”

“I’m going to speak to sangjamin!” Jennie exclaimed, “We need Jisoo! She makes us complete!”

“Don’t go, Jisoo-yah!” Lisa cried out as she hugged Jisoo, “P-P-Please!”

Jisoo didn’t want to hug the Thai, or anyone for that matter. She would have a harder time letting go. It was worse when Rose and Jennie followed next, hugging her in fear and sadness.

“Chu!” Jennie raggedly cried out, “D-D-Don’t go.”

“We can fix this,” Rose followed, “Let us help.”

Jisoo shook her head no.

“I have to,” Jisoo softly replied btu loud enough to hear, “Don’t hold back for me. I have to go.”

“No!” Lisa protested.

The manager had seen events like these before. Trainees who looked liek they could go somewhere, only to be stopped for whatever reason. The manager actually thought these four would be something, but was stunned herself when Jisoo did not move on. In fact, she protested the decision but was outnumbered. She just hoped that Jisoo is able to achieve her dreams or at least find her way in life.

“We need to go,” the manager said, “Jisoo, are you finished packing yet?”

Jisoo pulled back and looked at the manager.

“Almost,” Jisoo simply replied.

“Make sure you have everything,” the manager commented, “I’ll take you to your parents.”

Jisoo nodded and continued packing. The other three just stood in silence. None of them wanted to believe it, yet it was becoming real to them.

Jisoo finished packing the last of her belongings, and pulled the luggage and carried her backpack.

With one last look at her fellow trainees, Jisoo bowed.

“I’m sorry we won’t debut together,” Jisoo somberly said, “But please, keep reaching for your dreams. When you do, I’ll be watching you. Fighting.”

The three didn't respond, only nodding. Suddenly, the three went and hugged her again. Jisoo did, albeit reluctantly. None of them wanted to let go, but they had to. After a minute, they pulled back.

Tears streaming down their faces.

“Good bye, Jisoo-yah,” Lisa tearfully said.

“Dont’ forget us, unnie,” Rose added with a cracked voice.

“I hope we can see each other again in happier times,” Jennie concluded.

Jisoo, with tears streaming down her face, nodded.

“Maybe another lifetime,” Jisoo said, “Good bye.”

“Good bye,” the three said.

With that, Jisoo followed the manager out of the building. The trainees present saw and were all shocked. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa ran after her after waiting a bit. They saw Jisoo get into the car, and saw Jisoo look at them.

After a silent moment, Jisoo waved good bye and the three did the same. The car started and it drove off. It got smaller and smaller in the distance, until the three couldn’t see it anymore.

After another minute, the three walked back inside. They reached the room Jisoo shared with Jennie, who laid on the bed and cried.  
Rose and Lisa followed suit and the three just held each other.

As for Jisoo, she reached her family home, and the entire family showed not pity or anger, but just plain sadness.

Jisoo was crying the whole day, and her older sister just couldn’t do anything but hold her. She never saw her sister broken like this.

JIsoo’s older brother felt helpless. There was nothing he could do.

Jisoo’s father was heartbroken. He pushed her to go for it, and now knows rejection.

Jisoo’s mother, however, was unable to process what happened. She just couldn’t believe her baby was able to do well in evaluations, then suddenly told there’s no place for her.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo sobbed.

“Shhh,” Jisoo’s older sister said, “There’s nothing to apologize for. You went for it, and it’s better to try than not to at all.”

“I-I-I just,” Jisoo continued, “I-I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Jisoo’s sister said, “You’ll get there.”

What no one realized was that this was the start of a life that Jisoo didn’t envision. And with people she had no idea she would find a family outside of her own.

A year later  
The sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

“I’m home,” a husky voice was heard.

Jisoo came back looking exhausted.

“Hello, Jisoo,” Jisoo’s mom said from the couch.

Jisoo went to sit at the couch, and her mom moved to the side.

“How was work at the banquet hall?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

“Honestly,” Jisoo replied, “Hate it, but at least I’m not staying at home.”

“It’s a big step for you,” Jisoo’s mom commented honestly, “You were depressed for a few months. It was horrible to see you like that.”  
Jisoo sighed and leaned her head back. The first few months after returning from YGE was a low point. A very low point. She was so depressed that she was refusing to even drink anything.

It was thanks to a friend that Jisoo was able to get counseling. But she has not done any singing or dancing during this past year. In fact, Jisoo didn’t even try to audition for any other company.

Well, actually, she did.

Kang Seulgi did try to get Jisoo to audition again, but not before helping her get to counseling. In fact, it was thanks to Seulgi and a high school friend of Jisoo’s that she was able to take the first steps in overcoming the depression she had.

Seulgi did get Jisoo an audition for the former’s company, SM Entertainment, but while she did pass, it was for an actress role. Jisoo had no problem with that, for even though her singing and dancing was passable, they didn’t think she was a right fit for SM’s next girl group.

Bae Joohyun, aka Irene, thought Jisoo had potential but not necessarily with a girl group or as a soloist. In fact, Jisoo was suggested by her and Seulgi for OST’s. Jisoo had no problem with it, but those were hard to come by. She only just had a part being a singing partner for another idol’s song for K-Drama.

In the meantime, Jisoo worked at her grandparents’ banquet hall, helping to set up for events with designing and decoration.

Jisoo’s grandparents were upset at what happened with Jisoo, but they always told her that either she wasn’t meant for it, or it just wasn’t the right timing.

Either way, they helped JIsoo overcome her depression as well.

For Jsioo, though, it was a struggle for her dreams. She wanted to be an actress, hell, even work as a producer. Yet, it seems far away.

“I know mom,” Jisoo sighed out as she leaned forward, “It’s just, well…”

Jisoo’s mom patted her shoulder.

“NOt easy to accept,” Jisoo’s mom said, “But-”

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted them.

“I’m home,” a male voice boomed.

“Daddy?” Jisoo asked.

“Husband,” Jisoo’s mom said.

The two stood up as they saw Jisoo’s father in his business suit. He ran a communications company and was busy lately.

He hugged his daughter and wife.

“How’s my Jisoo?” Jisoo’s dad asked.

“I’m doing fine,” Jisoo simply replied.

“Didn’t expect you home so soon,” Jisoo’s mom said.

“I have a lot of work to do,” Jisoo’s dad said, “We have to deal with a lot of companies that want to either buy us out or merge.”

“You do run a public company,” Jisoo suggested.

“A major one,” Jisoo’s dad retorted, “We just had developed communications technology for a security firm.’

“A lot of money, huh?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

“A lot!” Jisoo’s dad exclaimed, “Imagine not only my surprise, but the board’s. Speaking of, tonight we have dinner with the family. It’s been a while, so let’s take the time to do so.”

“I’ll call Jihyoon,” Jisoo’s mom said, “See if she has the time to do so.”

“I’ll get Jibeum,” Jisoo’s dad said, “Jisoo, anyone you want to invite?”

Jisoo shook her head no. “I don’t have anything anyway,” Jisoo somberly said.

Jisoo’s dad sighed.

“You’ll find it, Jisoo,” Jisoo’s dad said, “Don’t let yourself down again. We hated seeing that side of you.”

“I know,” Jisoo said, “But, at least I’m not hiding so much.”

“One step at a time,” Jisoo’s mom said, “Now go get changed and ready for tonight.”

Jisoo nodded and went off. Her parents looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

“When will our daughter be back?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

“Who knows,” Jisoo’s dad replied, “I just hate seeing her like this.”

With a sigh, Jisoo’s mom agreed. Later that night, the Kims were at a Korean barbecue restaurant, having chicken, beef, vegetables, and pork.

They were all having good conversation until…

“Hey Soo,” Jisoo’s brother said, “Did you get any acting roles yet?”

“Jibeum,” Jisoo’s dad sternly said.

“It’s ok, dad,” Jisoo said, “I auditioned for a few parts, recurring roles at best. Hopefully, i can do more than just music video appearances.”

“You didn’t even appear,” Jisoo’s brother angrily said, “Come on, do you want me to be your agent to get you roles?”

“You always offer it up to get dates,” Jisoo’s sister scolded, “So don’t play.”

“I’m not,” Jisoo’s brother protested.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jisoo said, “I need to pee.”

“Alright dear,” Jisoo’s mom siad.

Jisoo got off the chair and walked to the bathroom. When she was getting closer to the bathroom, she opened the door. At the same time, a woman was walking to get out of the bathroom, but did not look to her right as she turned. As she did, Jisoo bumped into her.

“Oh,” the woman said, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jisoo worriedly said, “A-Are you-?”

“I don’t speak Korean,” a raspy voice interrupted, “So I cannot really understand what you’re saying, but I get the gist.

Jisoo looked up and saw a beautiful looking woman. A small heart shaped face with hazel eyes boring into her. Brunette hair that reached just above her shoulders. A wry smile. And wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and black pants. The woman was a few inches taller than Jisoo, but the heels she wore made her look taller.

JIsoo blushed hard. She does not know if she is gay or not, but right now, she’s hoping she and the stranger before her are.

“-Ello?” the woman asked, “Hello? Are you in there? Hey?”

The woman snapped her fingers in front of Jisoo.

“I know I’m hot,” the woman said, “But if you are going somewhere, shouldn’t you hurry?”

Jisoo immediately snapped out of her trance and blushed even harder.

“S-S-Sorry,” Jisoo stuttered. Jisoo mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

The woman, however, smiled widely.

“It’s ok,” the woman said, “You know, you’re pretty cute. Not the hottest, but really, I think it’s better that way. You have quite a look on you. Actually, you’re more of a spiritual beauty in human form.”

Jisoo let out a small smile, and, if possible, blushed even harder.

“Cheesy right?” the woman asked with a bit of worry.

“U-Umm,” Jisoo stuttered, “Mmmnnhhh, no. Cheesy fine.”

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Jisoo wanted to die now.

“Well now,” the woman said with a hint of humor in her voice, “Not often do I get to have a woman say it’s fine being cheesy.”

Jisoo blushed a bit. She didn’t think she would feel flattered by a woman, not that she’s against same sex couples, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit enamored by this stanger.

“Don’t be shy,” the woman calmly interrupted, “I don’t mean to be forthright like that.”

“It’s ok,” Jisoo quickly squeaked out, “I not offended.”

The woman just let out a chuckle, enjoying the cuteness of Jisoo’s English.

“Time for me to go,” the woman said, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Jisoo said.

When the woman left, Jisoo was still standing for a bit. She didn’t know why, but she felt something unique about that woman. Maybe because she was cool looking?

Jisoo shook her head and went to use the bathroom. Not long after, she came out to rejoin her family.

“Jisoo,” Jisoo’s sister said, “What took you so long?”

“We were gonna get a search party,” Jisoo’s brother teased.

“Had to go,” Jisoo replied.

“So do we,” Jisoo’s dad said, “Let’s head on home.”

“And sleep,” Jisoo’s mom added, “We need it.”

Everyone got up and left after paying the bill. As they left, Jisoo did not realize she was being watched by the very same pair of eyes she bumped into earlier.

The owner of said eyes watched from the table as she saw Jisoo and her family leave teh restaurant.

“-dy for the meeting, Daisy?”

The observer, Daisy, just looked on. The person who spoke poked Daisy in the shoulder.

“Daisy?” the woman asked as she leaned into her ear, “Daiiiiiiiiisyyyyy!”

“Huh?” Daisy asked with a startle.

She turned to see the person who poked her. A blonde, statuesque woman wearing a red shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Her eyes were twinkling with a mischievous look.

“Wh-What?” Daisy stuttered, “What’d you say, Morse?”

“Come on,” the woman, Morse, replied with exasperation, “You’re not dozing off, are you? The night’s still young. You don’t have a meeting tomorrow. It’s the day after.”

“Oh yeah,” another voice interjected, “Who is it with again?”

The two women turned to see a Colombian woman with shoulder length brunette hair, a heart shaped face, full lips, hazel eyes, and wearing green jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans.  
“It’s with the Kims,” Daisy replied.

“A lot of Koreans have the last name of ‘Kim’,” the Colombian woman mockingly replied.

Daisy just groaned. She walked into that one.

“Wow, Elena,” Morse cheekily started, “You just love to play up the stereotypes.”

The woman, Elena, just shrugged.

“I just wanted to see if Daisy will actually avoid it,” Elena humorously stated, “Obvioulsy, not.”

“Ok, Ok,” Daisy let out, “I got it. I got it. Geez.”

Elena and Morse just chuckled.

“It’s with **** Kim,” Daisy stated, “He’s the CEO of the company Jemma and LEo met with today. They already had the initial draft of the deal done and discussed it with him. I’m gonna meet the CEO the day after tomorrow about plans.”

“Let’s hope he’s got something good,” MOrse stated, “Maybe a nice woman to hook up with.”

Daisy just sighed.

“Really?” Daisy exasperatedly asked, “You’re married to a guy. What do you need a girlfriend for?”

“Actually,” Morse countered, “It’s for you.”

Daisy groaned and drank her wine.

“She’s got a point,” Elena added, “You need pussy. You haven’t been laid in a while.”

“I know that,” Daisy admitted, “It’s just I haven’t had a serious relationship since-”

“No one could catch up with your stamina,” Morse teasginly interrupted, “You’re basically Christian Gray’s less fucked up version.”

“Sexier, though,” Elena added.

Daisy just shook her head.

“Don’t flatter me,” Daisy stated with a mock glare, taking another gulp of her wine.

The two other women just giggled, but luckily for Daisy, they moved on to other things. Daisy, though, wouldn’t realize that she would find that someone who can keep up with her. She just didn’t realize it when that young woman bumped into her.


	5. The Skye Shakes Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo literally bumps into a woman who definitely made her feel small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

A week after that night at the restaurant, Jisoo met up with her old high school friends and were walking to a cafe after her shift at the banquet hall ended.

**“How are you holding up, Jisoo?”** one of the girls asked.

**“Still trying to audition at agencies?”** a guy asked.

**“Right now,”** Jisoo quickly replied,  **“Just helping on OSTs and maybe getting a few commercials here and there. I actually just got scheduled for a commercial.”**

**“Why don’t SM or JYP just sign you?”** another girl asked,  **“Or any agency? You were at YGE.”**

Jisoo sighed. She wondered that too, but at the very least she has been getting chanes.

**“Right now,”** Jisoo continued,  **“I’m just hoping that I can be an actress.”**

**“Have you kept in touch with anyone at YGE?”** a guy asked.

Jisoo shook her head.

**“They’re very busy,”** Jisoo sadly replied,  **“I last talked to them like maybe a few weeks after I left. They’re getting ready to debut, if the rumors are true.”**

One of the guys laid a comforting hand on Jisoo.

**“They made a mistake,”** the guy confidently said.

**“They sure as hell did,”** the first girl said.

Jisoo let out a small smile.

**“Thanks guys,”** Jisoo softly said.

They entered the cafe, and lucky for them, it was not too busy. As they made their orders, the bell ringing was a sign of someone entering the cafe.

Entering the cafe was a woman with a round blue hat, wearing a blue sundress, a pair of white short heels, and wearing a pair of expensive brand sunglasses. The woman had a fancy purse across her left shoulder.

Some of the patrons noticed the newcomer, but then went back to their own business. The woman went up to make an order.

Just as Jisoo turned around with her coffee and croissant. The two bumped into each other.

“AAAHHHH!” “WAH!”

Everyone turned to see the woman standing in shock due to a big coffee stain on her pretty dress. Jisoo looked on in horror as her coffee cup had a knocked off lid.

**“Omo!”** Jisoo exclaimed,  **“I-I-I’m so, so sorry!”**

“My dress!” the woman exclaimed, “Goddamn it!”

**“He-Here!”** Jisoo exclaimed as she grabbed napkins off of a counter.

She turned and went to try to wipe off the stain. The woman, however, was not interested in it.

“YOU BITCH!” the woman shouted, “I just got this a week ago, and you decided to be a total klutz!?!?”

Jisoo was startled. She somewhat understood English but was shocked at the woman’s reaction. Jisoo knew she messed up, but she’s trying to apologize and make up for it.

“I-I sorry,” Jisoo started. She saw the woman, even with sunglasses on, looking very furious.

And jisoo took in the fact that the woman is an Asian with Caucasian features. ANd her mouth in a thin line.

“Oh,” the woman started with an even tone, “Look at that!! The dummy knows how to speak! Can you pay for repairing my dress!?”

Jisoo was now beginning to feel smaller than she already physically was. And her friends and the cafe’s occupants were also startled into silence.

“P-pleaseu,” Jisoo stuttered, “L-L-Let me f-f-f-?”

“You know what you can do?” the woman interrupted with a low, dangerous tone.

The woman was already taller than Jisoo by a few inches, and as she towered over the Korean, said person was feeling frightened.

“Get yourself a new pair of fucking eyes,” the woman started, “And maybe, just maybe, get enough money to fix MY DRESS!”   
  


The woman suddenly smacked the snack out of Jisoo’s hand and she was now frightened. Before anyone could even say anything, someone else did.

“SKYE!” a female voice with an accent exclaimed, “What are you bloody doing!? You’re scaring the poor girl!”

Jisoo turned to see a caucsian woman walking from another direction. Long reddish hair in a ponytail, wearing an orange blouse, a pair of brown khakis, and a pair of flats. She immediately approached the two women, standing on the stranger’s right.

“Jem-?!” the woman, Skye, nearly screeched.

“SKye, honestly,” Jem interrupted, “I saw this poor girl bump into you after she turned around. She just didn’t see you as you were walking up to the line. It’s an easy mistake to make. Plus you were walking in her blind spot. Did you see where you were going?”

“W-Well,” Skye stuttered.

“Well?” Jem asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sh-She still,” Skye started.

“Here,” another accent was heard, a male one this time.

  
Jisoo turned to see on the woman’s left a man. Short blonde hair, wearing a golf shirt and a pair of slacks with a pair of shoes. The man was almost six feet tall. He also had carried some napkins and handed it to the Eurasian woman.

“I’m sure the woman is sorry,” the man commented, “If any-”

“IF!?” Skye let out again, “Are you kidding me!? This dumb-”

At the word ‘dumb’, Skye pointed at Jisoo, who was internally near breaking down.

“-fuck ruined a $1200 dress!” Skye yelled.

“Skye!” Jem exclaimed as she stood between her and Jisoo. Skye, however, did not let up.

“I can’t believe anyone would hire her!” Skye rnated more, “Who the hell wanted someone like her if she doesn’t even pay any attention, for fuck’s sake!”

Skye did not realize it, but Jisoo was starting to remember back to the day she was not allowed to stay at YGE anymore. She was about to break down when Jem stopped.

“SKYE COULSON!” Jem half-shouted, “That’s enough. You’re making a scene! Of all people, you don’t want to afford your image to take another hit. And your parents certainly do NOT-I repeat, NOT-want another event that requires damage control!”

WHat Jem said was true. The few people that were around had their phones out, either record and/or taking pictures.

Skye, however, as shocked as she was, just snorted. The scene was tense, with the redhead protectively standing in front of Jisoo. The man, however, was awkwardly watching, as if he has seen this before.

“First,” Skye started, “They’re not my parents. Second, of all people, you, Jemma Simmons, should know that I don’t give a-”

“Think about your sisters,” Jemma interrupted, “They-”

“HAH!” Skye laughed out loud, “LIke they-”

“Are waiting for us” the man interrupted, “Let’s get out of this joint and meet up with everyone. We could’ve gone out already if you didn’t have diva tantrum!”

“B-” Skye started.

“Lance is right,” Jemma interrupted again, “Let’s go. Lance, could you please get Skye out of here? I”ll handle this.”

“You sure?” the man, Lance, asked.

“I can handle it,” Jemma calmly replied.

Lance sighed and nodded.

“Come on,” Lance said as he turned towards Skye, “let’s go. Come on now.”

Skye stared at Jisoo, or at least a part of her head, a little longer. Glaring hard, Skye then turned around with a haughty air.

“Show’s over folks!” Lance proclaimed as he waved his hands in a shooing motion, “Nothing to see here. Move along now.”

The two walked out of the door, with the rest of the occupants going back to their normal business. After the two left, Jemma let out a breath and turned to look at Jisoo. Who was trying to compose herself.

**“Are you alright?”** Jemma asked in Korean.   
  


Jisoo was surprised at the woman’s Korean.

**“Y-Yes,”** Jisoo slowly replied.

“Can you understand English?” Jemma asked.

Jisoo nodded silently. The woman let out a sigh.

“Look,” Jemma sadly said, “Don’t take it personally. You didn't mean any harm. Just a bad accident that you have to watch out for. I don’t believe you’re that clumsy, or at least, troublesome.”

Jisoo knew the woman was not talking badly to her, but it felt a bit demoralizing.

“I don’t mean to be off putting,” Jemma admitted, “But Skye is not as bad as she behaved earlier. And I apologize for that. It’s not to excuse anything, but let’s just say she hasn’t been handling a lot of things well over the years.”

Jisoo nodded.

  
“O-Okay,” Jisoo softly uttered.

  
“Again,” Jemma said as she bowed, “I’m sorry for Skye’s behavior. I’m her friend, but I have to call it as it is in this case. Please, don’t take it personally.”

Jisoo bowed too and when both stood up, Jemma had a friendly smile.

“Please take care,” Jemma said, “ **Good-bye.”**

**“Good-bye,”** Jisoo said.

Jemma walked away, and once the door was opened and closed, Jisoo let out a breath she didn’t knwo she held.

“Jisoo,” one of the women softly said, “ **Are you okay?** ”

**“** I’m Jisoo,” Jisoo replied, “I’m ok.”

The rest of Jisoo’s friends crowded around her and either hugged or patted her on the back. Jisoo didn’t have any energy to be at the cafe anymore and just wanted to go home.

JIsoo walked out of the cafe with one of her female friends. After being driven home, Jisoo’s mom, sister, and brother noticed her downcast mood.

**“Jisoo?”** Jisoo’s sister asked with worry, “ **Wha-?”**

Jisoo just walked upstairs and went into her room. The slamming door was a sign of distress. Jisoo’s siblings walked up to the door and knocked.

“Jisoo?” Jisoo’s brother asked, “Jisoo?  **What happened?”**

“ **I don’t want to talk now,”** Jisoo cried out,  **“Just go. Leave me alone!”**

**“Jisoo?”** Jisoo’s sister asked with worry.

**“Children,”** Jisoo’s mom interrupted,  **“Let’s wait until your father is home. It’s best to do so, and by then, Jisoo should be calmer.”**

**“But-?”** Jisoo’s brother started.

**“Jisoo,”** Jisoo’s mom continued,  **“We’ll be downstairs, ok? Call for us if you need anything. Don’t be a stranger, alright?”**

**“O-Ok,”** Jisoo muttered.

WIth that, Jisoo’s family walked off, with varying degrees of worry or sadness. Jisoo, meanwhile, was just thinking over what happened in the cafe. What that woman said. Calling her dumb. Useless. Jisoo thought that was what YGE siad, actually, what YGE told her.

Jisoo was thinking over the woman’s anger, and her face. Which, Jisoo suddenly thought, looked oddly familiar, but she didn’t really dwell on it as she was just mulling over the woman’s anger.

Jisoo felt that a part of her mind was telling her it’s a good thing she didn’t become an idol at this point because of an attitude like that. Another part told her that she should have been a diva by now and give that woman a piece of her mind.

In any case, Jisoo just laid down on her bed, dozing off. Feeling exhausted from a long day of work and that situation in the cafe. Knowing that she might be recognized online, and even if not, she will be forever reminded of today’s events. Forever wondering what will happen if she was still with YGE.

-Meanwhile at a hotel room-

Skye just sat on the chair with a groan.

“What are you tired for?” Lance asked, “You realize your sister had to clean up your mess? Again?!”

Skye just flipped the finger.

“And to think,” Jemma continued, “YOu freaked over a fine dress. And at the cafe, your actions were anything but fine.”

Skye just sat up. She was wearing a tank top and gym pants.

“Come on,” Skye grunted out, “That bi-”

“Your parents and siblings are already angry,” Jemma interrupted, “And you need to apologize to that young women should you run into her again.”

Skye just grunted.

“First off,” Skye protested, “I didn’t run into her. She rammed into me.”

“She did not!” Jemma angrily protested, “And besides, you-”

  
“-Usually do the ramming,” Lance teasignly interrupted.

Jemma elbowed Lance in his side, causing the latter to cry out in mock pain.

“Your family is already working on a major business transaction,” Jemma commented sternly, “Don’t try to mess it up.”

“Come on,” Skye whined as she leaned back in the chair, “I’m not the businesswoman. I’m an actress.”

“More like a horror movie,” Lance added.

The two women looked at Lance with a ‘Seriously’ look. Lance just shrugged.

“Sounded funny in my mind,” Lance claimed.

  
“We all know what Bobbi sees in it,” Skye verbally jabbed.

“Ouch,” Lance said with a hand over his heart.

“You did scare that woman, though,” Jemma said, “And she looked to be no older than nineteen, maybe twenty.”

“What’s that got to-?” Skye asked.

“Skye,” Jemma interrupted again, “What’s with your attitude lately? You weren’t ever like this before-”

“Jem,” Skye interrupted with a hand on her haed, “Please. I know where you’re going with this.”

“Honestly,” Lance followed, “we need to go there.”

Skye just threw her head back in exhaustion.

“Guys,” Skye softly said, “I’m fine.”

Jemma and Lnace looked at each other, knowing Skye was not fine. Jemma sat next to her.

“Come on,” Jemma said, “Don’t be like this. We’re here for you.”

Jemma held Skye’s left hand and tapped it lightly. Skye sat up and looked downwards.

“It’s just,” Skye started, “I just…”

“We know,” Jemma softly said as she rubbed Skye’s back with her free hand.

Lance just looked on as Skye tried to gather her thoughts.

“I don’t know when I can find someone to share,” Skye admitted, “it feels so, so…”

“Listen,” Jemma started, “Let things go as they go, ok? For now, just try to pull yourself togethr. Find something that you can hel you channel your energy. We’re in South Korea for a while. Let’s make the best of it, ok?”

Skye nodded in confirmation. Skye leaned towards Jemma, who held her comfortingly.

“Come on, Jem,” Skye said as she stood up, “The rest of the gang will be here later for dinner.”

“Including your parents,” Jemma started.

Skye groaned. That’s another thing to worry about.

“I know,” Skye admitted, “i’ll get ready for it.”

“Better,” Jemma scolded, “No one’s gonna be happy with your little stunt. And you better hope you don’t do that again if you happen to bump into her again.”

Skye sighed. She knew that one was coming.

“Yeah,” Skye admittedly said, “I better.”

Lance just patted Skye’s shoulder.

“To whatever else comes our way,” Lance offered.

“Aye,” Skye and Jemma said.

  
“Let’s go,” Skye said.

The three headed out of the hotel room as Skye thought over earlier this afternoon. Not realizing that she was going to see that woman again soon enough.


	6. Taking Her Husband's Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daisy came back home, she did not expect to find another person in her home. And a woman who is definitely her husband's latest toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Not much in plot, and not much smut as it will all be in 'passing'.
> 
> I also deleted a couple chapters because they weren't going in smooth motion.

Daisy pulled into the driveway of her family’s Malibu home. The garage door opened and Daisy parked the car inside. She turned off the engine and took her gym bag from the passenger seat.

Daisy sighed as she got out and rolled her neck and shoulders. Her black tank top and black yoga pants felt tight around her.

“Damn I’m tired,” Daisy softly said to herself.

Her heels clacking against the floor, she reached the door and took off her shoes. She then entered the door connecting the garage. She walked through the nicely furnished kitchen and placed her gymbag on the table.

Daisy walked to the living room, only to notice that something was missing on the fireplace stand.

“What the-?” Daisy asked herself as she went to the top of the fireplace.

“Where are the pictures of the kids?” Daisy asked again, this time with worry.

She was feeling frustrated as she looked for the pictures. She then went to another room on the main floor.

Daisy walked through the door and saw the desk in teh center of it. Daisy walked over and found some picture frames face down.

Daisy was puzzled and she quickly put them upright. All revealing the pictures’ contents.

The three individual pictures of three kids, along with a group photo. Two were Caucasian, one boy and one girl, both with short dark hair and wearing formal clothing. One was a girl with Asian and Caucasian features, wearing a plaid dress.

Daisy smiled as she looked at the three pictures. They were her pride and joy. No matter what, she loved her children.

‘If not for their father,’ Daisy solemnly thought to herself.

Speaking of, Daisy saw the picture of her and her husband. A very tall, dark haired man with a chsieled face covered by a five o’clock shadow. Wearing a smart suit.

Daisy was wrapped in the man’s arms. She wore a simple but elegant blue dress. Both were smiling.

‘If only I knew what a mistake I made,’ Daisy thought to herself.  
After putting the pictures back to their positions on the desk, Daisy walked out of the study.

Daisy then walked to the stairs. She went up and to the master bedroom. Overlooking the ocean, Daisy felt at ease.

She then went to the closet, only to notice something odd. A knee high grey skirt, a long sleeve grey sweater and a blue long sleeve shirt.

‘That’s odd,’ Daisy thought to herself, ‘I don’t remember having this. Or even out of the closet. Maybe I forgot.’

Daisy just shook her head. She was feeling tired. Daisy then went into the bathroom, getting ready to shower. Daisy walked to the bathroom sink and looked at herself. Her makeup was already falling apart.

Daisy immediately went to remove her makeup. As she leaned down to do her routine, she didn’t realize that someone else was here.

The shower door opened, and out came a Korean woman with long dark red hair, heart shaped lips, and a petite body covered by a towel. Her hair was damp and she got on slippers.

She didn’t realize that someone else was in the bathroom.

As the Korean woman was drying her hair with a towel, she walked over to the sink. Daisy did not see her.

When the Korean got closer to the sink, Daisy stood up. She saw the image of the Korean. She was silent due to both shock and confusion.

That moment was all that was needed for the Korean to look up and see her reflection-and Daisy.

The silence was long, until-

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!”

“WHA!”

The Korean stumbled a bit back while Daisy turned around. Fury in her dark brown eyes. The Korean’s hazel ones were filled with fear.

“Who,” Daisy gritted out, “are you?”

The Korean’s mouth was trembling. Fear evident on her face.

“P-Pleaseu,” the Korean stuttered and with trembling raised hands, “D-D-D-Don’t harm.”

The KOrean was trying to protect herself in case of an assault, only to realize she was very vulnerable due to the towel around her. She quickly covered hesrelf, albeit in a vain attempt. Still, she was trying to curl herself up in a ball while in a standing position.

Daisy, for a moment, was surprised by the stranger’s nervousness. Especially when she was in HER home.

“Did you break in?” Daisy evenly asked.

JIsoo, still shaking, barely looked at her. Tired and irritated, Daisy decided to not waste time.

“This is my home,” Daisy evenly said, “So how the hell did you get in here?”

Jisoo looked up with nerves going all over the place. Daisy was looking at her with simmering anger.

“He told me that no one would be here until evening,” Jisoo said in Korean in a hurry.

Daisy was now feeling her patience already reaching her limit. Daisy now knows this woman speaks Korean. So she went to a blunt route.

“Let’s try this,” Daisy siad, “Can you speak English?”

The Korean, still with a look of shock, nodded her head. Daisy thought that was a start.

“So tell me,” Daisy said as she cautiously took a few steps toward her.

The Korean didn’t try to do anything, other than standing still. Daisy walked towards her and took in the sight of the stranger.

Daisy eyed her like a hunter spying on prey. The Korean felt even more exposed.

‘Hmm,’ Daisy thought, ‘I wonder what she looks like without-, focus, Daisy! This bitch is in your home. Why and how are the two things to know. Especially if it’s what I think it is.’

The Korean, meanwhile, just couldn’t help but actually be surprised at the unique beauty of the stranger before her. The woman’s olive skin definitely added to her aura. Even if it was intimidating. And that the woman was in her bra and panties, letting the Korean see the woman’s rather nice body.

“Sooooo,” Daisy drawled out as she crossed her arms, “Who the hell are you?”

Teh Korean couldn’t help but take in the sight of the woman’s flat stomach as the woman crossed her arms. The Korean didn’t know why but she felt envious.

“Hello?” Daisy interrupted, “I asked who you are?”

The Korean was startled and looked into the eyes of an angry woman. Did she really go into a stranger’s house? But then how?

“I-I...,” the Korean started, only to trail off. Daisy raised an eyebrow at her pause.

“That’s your name?” Daisy mockingly asked, “‘I’? Rather confusing yet easy to remember.”

The Korean felt even more intimidated but she didn’t want to anger teh woman any further.

“I’m Jisoo,” the Korean quickly replied.

“So you’re KOrean,” Daisy said, “But how are you here? And why?”

The woman, Jisoo, looked up at Daisy’s stern face. Jisoo didn’t know why, but she felt like she was led into a trap.

“K-K-Key,” Jisoo muttered, “H-He gave me key to go in here.”

Daisy was now feeling confused. This JIsoo was given a key? And by a man? Daisy was pondering this, and with a clearer mind, she pondered on exactly who it was.

“Don’t tell me,” Daisy said out loud.

JIsoo looked at the woman with confusion on her face. Daisy then pulled out a phone from her pocket and unlocked it. She looked through the contact and pressed for it. She then put the phone on speaker.

Jisoo was now more confused. Daisy put the phone to her right ear, but before that she shook her hair to the side. Jisoo coudln’t help but be amazed by the woman’s focused look.

“Daisy?” a man’s voice was heard. Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock as she heard the voice.

Jisoo looked at Daisy, who smirked and put a finger to her lips to silence her. Jisoo did and Daisy spoke.

“Hi baby,” Daisy said as she put the phone closer in between them, “Whatcha’ doing?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” the man said in a low tone, “I’m at the office, going over some project ideas with the others. I thought you were taking the day off?”

“I was,” Daisy said with a smooth tone, “I just came back home from yoga class. Imagine my surprise when I see someone in our home.”

A pause followed, and it was the most awkward pause one could imagine. Especially for Jisoo.

“Oh?” the man said with a bit of a high tone, “She’s there?”

“Yes, Grant,” Daisy replied, “She’s in her-”

At that, Daisy eyed Jisoo, who felt even more exposed.

“BLack pencil skirt,” Daisy continued, “red blouse and wearing a pair of three inch heels.”

Jisoo was dumbfounded. How did she come up with those three things? Especially when Jisoo now realizes her clothes may have been seen by this woman.

“O-Oh,” the man, Grant, said, “Yeah. The Korean woman. That’s, uh, my new secretary. JIsoo Kim. She’s supposed to drop off some plans for the company’s newest investment at the house because I’m very busy. I told her to go ahead to the house before me. I forgot to tell you that, and I gave her the key. I already got another assistant to handle things over here. I should be back home in an hour or two.”

Daisy looked at Jisoo, who had a look of abject shock. Jisoo couldn’t believe that Grant would wrongly describe what she wore today.

‘Secretary?’ Jisoo thought to herself.

“Don’t rush, honey,” Daisy silkily said, “I’m sure to keep her company. Besides, I have to go over some things for work, too.”

“Ok,” Grant quickly said, “I got to go now. I’ll call you later. By, Daisy.”

“Ok,” Daisy said, “Bye hubby.”

At that, the call ended, with Daisy hanging it up. She then looked at Jisoo with a bit of a triumphant look. Jisoo, for her part, looked absolutely devastated. She heard the woman call him ‘hubby’. Then that means-

“Wh-What-?” Jisoo started.

“What just happened?” Daisy asked with a bit of venom, “I”ll tell you what happened, sweetheart. You just got played. By my husband.”

Jisoo looked up with a confused look. Sighing, Daisy decided to take pity on her.

“There was a grey long sleeve sweater,” Daisy started, “Long sleeve blue shirt, and a knee high grey skirt. And based on your reaction, you’re not his secretary are you?”

Jisoo simply said ‘No’.

“His secretary,” Daisy continued, “Is a guy. Fresh out of college. The fact he didn’t correct me on what I described to him the clothes you wore, showed that he was playing you with someone else.”

“No,” Jisoo protested, “No, you wrong. Grant loves me!”

Daisy let out a ‘tsk’. She actually pitied her.

“Oh, sweetie,” Daisy mockingly comforted her, “Did he promise you that he would leave me and marry you?”

Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing what Daisy asked.

“Wh-What?” JIsoo asked.

“Just answer me,” Daisy sternly said, “Did he or did he not promise you that he would leave me for you?”

Jisoo dind’t say anything, but nodded her head. Daisy already knew her silence confirmed it. Jisoo just added on to it.

“He did that to me almost seven years ago” Daisy replied, “I, Daisy Johnson, was just fresh out of grad school and working in biochem. Grant sweet talked me and got me to screw with him while his first wife, Paloma, was none the wiser. She certainly didn’t catch me in her house.”

Jisoo was feeling like she got hit by a truck. And it would only get worse.

“And then,” Daisy continued, “I found out that he was divorcing his wife a couple months into our fling. That’s how I found out he was married. And that was only three months before he proposed to me. Stupid me, of course, married him. ANd now I’m the mother of his two kids from his first marriage, and one I have with him.”

“Wh-WHat?” Jisoo asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

“OH yes,” Daisy mockingly replied, “Imagine my shock when I found out that he was not only married. And promised me that he was in the middle of leaving his wife for me. You know what? He did. He left his wife, and now they have joint custody over their kids.”

“K-K-Kids!?” Jisoo nearly screeched out.

“Oh yeah,” Daisy said, “He didn’t tell you that, did he? Or he did, but you were so caught up in him promising that he would run away with you after he divorced me? He had two from his first marriage. One with me. And face it, honey, you would be his latest baby mama, just as I was with him. Just a married one.

Jisoo was now feeling lightheaded and was ready to collapse to the floor.

“And he has had plenty of women he slept with,” Daisy continued, “In fact, all of them were petite Asians. Except for me, but I still fit the profile for him. ANd let me tell you something, I know he has slept around with plenty of women. The one good piece of advice his first wife gave me, after she gave me a talking and finding out I’m marrying him, is that he will always sleep around. He thinks with his dick and will not hesitate to use it. Whether it’s another man’s girlfriend or wife, or a college intern, he takes her. You’re just another notch on his post. And I found out when there was a very tiny pair of undies that were definitely not mine. That’s how I knew.”

Jisoo felt her heart breaking. She couldn't’ help but think that all of the sweetness he showed her was only a lie.

Daisy, though, was eyeing Jisoo. NOt for pity, btu admiring the body Jisoo was hiding underneath the towel.

“And,” Daisy continued, “You certainly fit the type of body he likes.”

JIsoo looked up with more confusion. ONly to feel a finger run through her wet locks.

“Wh-What?” Jisoo stuttered.

“Petite,” Daisy huskily whispered as she leaned into Jisoo’s face, “Curves in the right places. Dark hair, whether it’s natural or not. Long to boot. And…”

Daisy then walked further into Jisoo, who was surprised, but walked back into the shower door at Daisy’s lead.

Jisoo didn’t know what was going on, but she was breathing heavily. She felt her heart racing. And her core throbbing. Her mind was barely able to process what was going on, for one minute she was getting the worst news of her life. Next, she was in very close proximity to her lover’s wife. And a gorgeous one at that.

“Very,” Daisy whispered, “Very gorgeous looking. I can see why he wanted to take you. Tell me, Jisoo, was it?”

Jisoo could barely speak and could only muster a strained ‘Yes’.

“Well now,” Daisy said as she stroked a finger along Jisoo’s towel covered chest, “Would you like to know how I like to be pleased?”

JIsoo couldn’t explain it, but she wanted her. Badly. Extremely so.

“Yes, please?” JIsoo warily asked.

“Good girl,” Daisy replied with a smirk.

Without warning, the towel was released and spooled around Jisoo’s feet. Jisoo felt very exposed now, but instead of feeling cold air, she felt her body go on fire as Daisy began to caress her arms.

Then her chest. Then her neck. Then her hair. Which Daisy tugged sharply.

The whole time, Jisoo had her eyes closed as she felt intense pleasure. Upon Jisoo’s hair being pulled, she let out a strangled gasp. Daisy, however, didn’t let go.

“You want to know?” Daisy asked with a dominating tone.

Jisoo felt her core get wetter and wetter during the moments leading up to this moment. And in that, Jisoo lost herself.

“Y-Yes,” Jisoo cried out, “P-Plesae.”

“Please what?” Daisy asked.

“F-F-Fuck me,” Jisoo let out.

With a smirk, Daisy immediately smashed her lips onto Jisoo’s. The Korean’s heart shaped lips welcomed Daisy’s with full vigor. Jisoo moaned into the kiss and didn’t hesitate to open her mouth.

Daisy didn’t need to fight for dominance. Her tongue just dominated Jisoo’s entire mouth. And said woman moaned with great enthusiasm into the kiss.

All the while, Daisy was using her free left hand to grope Jisoo’s breasts. That increased the intensity of Jisoo’s moans and her body’s pleasure. And JIsoo’s pussy wasn’t even touched y Daisy’s hand yet.

After a solid minute of intense kissing, the two pulled apart. Well, Daisy did as she held onto Jisoo’s hair.

“Well,” Daisy said with a smile, “I can see why my husband takes you. But…”

Daisy then let go of Jisoo’s hair and pulled her to the jacuzzi. Instead of putting her in it, though, Daisy laid her Jisoo down onto the floor. Jisoo laid flat on her back as Diasy stripped out of her clothing.

Jisoo could only stare at Daisy’s toned body. Her naturally beautiful tits. Her shaved core. Jisoo never thought she’d ever fall for a woman.

Actually, she did but that’s a whole nother story.

Daisy immediately hovered over Jisoo and kissed her again. JIsoo moaned into it, and wrapped her hands around Jisoo’s neck.

Daisy, though, pulled back. As teh two breathed heavily, Daisy kissed Jisoo again. Only on the neck.

Then her shoulders.

Then her boobs. Kissing her right and kneading the left with her left hand. Jisoo had her hand on Daisy’s head, pressing her into her chest for more pleasure. The same occurred when Daisy sucked on Jisoo’s left breast and Daisy kneaded her right one.

The pleasure Jisoo felt was making her even wetter. Daisy certainly was motivated to do more when Jisoo’s breathing became ragged. Jisoo didn't know if she would come. That would be answered when Daisy pulled back and stared at Jisoo, who looked at her with hooded eyes.

As Daisy started trailing kisses down Jisoo’s abs,, Jisoo leaned on her elbows to sit up and look at Daisy, who managed to reach Jisoo’s crotch.

ONly she was kissing on Jisoo’s leg, trailing downward to her feet. All the while Daisy was rubbing Jisoo’s folds with her pointer finger and twisted her clit with the left hand. Daisy was teasing Jisoo, and hte latter expressed it with moans that got louder and louder as Daisy continued.

Soon, Daisy moved back to Jisoo’s crotch, and with one look upward, Jisoo was asked.

“Ready?” Daisy asked.

WIthout hesitation, JIsoo replied.

“Do it,” Jisoo said with a nod of her head.

And with that, Daisy thrusted two fingers into Jisoo’s hole. Hard. Which made Jisoo arch her back and her head thrown almost into the floor. And her eyes rolled in the abc of her head.

“FUCK!” Jisoo whined out loud.

And she came just from Daisy’s first thrust. Her juices dripped out like a waterfall.

“That it?” Daisy asked with disebleif, “IF i knew that would happen, I’d immediately take you without the foreplay.”

“K-Keep going,” Jisoo managed to say, “Pleaseu.”

With that, Daisy smiled like she just won the lottery.

“Ohhhhh,” Daisy let out, “You’ll wish you didn’t say that.”

And with that, Daisy began to thrust her fingers into Jisoo. Languidly slow at first, but deep. Jisoo was thrashing her body side to side as Daisy worked that pace. When she eventually sped it up, and added more fingers, Jisoo was having mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm.

And that was with Daisy licking and poking hard on Jisoo’s folds. And she came from that.

When Daisy pulled out her fingers, Jisoo moaned the loss, but then she felt Daisy go on top of her.

And with a simple command from Daisy, Jisoo fingered her as well. The two fingered each other vigorously and they came.

Daisy then turned around to put her mouth onto Jisoo’s pussy, while her own was on top of Jisoo’s face.

With that, the two sixty-nined each other. Jisoo licked and fingered Daisy while Daisy rubbed and tongued hers.

The moans of pleasure became louder and louder. With praise from Daisy and pleas of ecstasy from Jisoo, their climaxes were at a boiling point.

“I-I’m coming!” Jisoo managed to say in between her pleasuring of Daisy.

“Me too!” Daisy said as she rubbed Jisoo’s folds.

The two went back to putting their mouths to work on each other, and soon, they had felt their orgasms explode.

The two squirted on each other’s tongues and faces, and they rubbed each other to extend each other’s orgasms. After they finsihed, with bodies shaking, they sucked and licked each other dry.

Soon, Daisy got off and sat against the jacuzzi. Jisoo was literally seeing stars, and had trouble getting up.

She managed to sit herself up, with a bit of help from Daisy. Said woman actually comfortingly pulled her into an embrace, putting Jisoo’s head on her right shoulder.

JIsoo was exhausted and breathed heavily.

“Thank you,” Jisoo said in Korean.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Daisy softly replied, “Since I don’t know Korean.”

Jisoo only chuckled and snuggled into Daisy’s embrace. After several minutes, Daisy realized something.

“Crap,” Daisy said as she looked outside the window.

The sun was beginning to glow orange, signalling it’s almost evening.

“Hey, Jisoo,” Daisy said as she tapped the woman’s face.

Jisoo was sleeping heavily, and refused to budge.

“Damn it,” Daisy said, “She really does take a lot.”

Daisy then chastely kissed Jisoo’s lips. That got Jisoo to stir a bit and smiled. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into Daisy’s, who had a concerned look.

“What wrong?” Jisoo asked with worry.

Daisy smiled as she heard Jisoo’s concern.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Daisy sweetly said as she caressed Jisoo’s face, “It’s just we got to clean up. I-, well, we need to get ready for my husband and kids come home.”

Jisoo felt reality hit and she sadly nodded her head. As she was going to get up, Daisy stopped her.

“Hey now,” Daisy said, “Don't’ worry. We’ll think of something.”

Jisoo looked at her oddly.

“HOw?” Jisoo asked.

Daisy gave a big smile. One that made Jisoo aroused.

“Oh, Jisoo,” Daisy said, “I made sure that I don’t get screwed over by Grant Ward.”

-A year later-

“Daisy,” a low feminine voice was heard, “You’re still working?”

Daisy looked up from her desk, and, with a big smile, saw her Jisoo standing in the doorway. Seductively standing there even with teh very same clothes she found in what is now their bedroom a year ago.

“Jisoo,” Daisy said as she shut the computer down, “I just finished. YOu don’t have to worry.”

“But I don’t want to be late for tonight’s show at your favorite strip club,” Jisoo whined with a pout.

Daisy chuckled as she got up and walked towards JIsoo. She embraced her and kissed her passionately. Jisoo moaned iotn the kiss as she put her arms around Daisy.

They pulled apart for air, but they looked at each other with smiles.

“You mean to celebrate our one year anniversary?” Daisy asked.

“Don’t lie,” Jisoo teasingly said, “You love how the club’s top dancer gives me a lap dance.”

“Or how I get grinded on by her?” Daisy retorted.

Jisoo laughed and kissed Daisy again.

“Admit it,” Jisoo said as the two walked out arm in arm, “You love how Ruby Jane becomes part of our sexual tryst.”

“Took a couple times to work it out,” Daisy admitted, “BEsides, we only just got married. Not to mention, Grant Ward had to leave his investment company when he was found to have created a toxic work environment for evne his most senior employees. Plus, I have a prenup made to make sure that Grant does not try to take anything from me.”

JIsoo smiled and leaned into Daisy. Daisy nuzzled into JIsoo’s hair and smelled it.

“What a ride,” JIsoo said.

“Oh yes,” Daisy admitted, “And by teh way, I still can’t believe you suggested we have an open relationship.”

Jisoo shrugged.

“Honestly,” Jisoo said, “After what he did to the both of us, and that we didn’t want to play around each other, why not let other women join us?”

“As long as we agree upon it,” Daisy added with a smile.

“Speaking of,” Jisoo said as she looked up to Daisy, “When are you going to get that cute soon-to-be-college graduate to be part of our little harem? Rose is such a sweet devil.”

“She’ll be a great second aunt,” Daisy commented, “And another wife for us. JUst as soon as we get Ruby Jane.”

“I’m still trying to get Pranpriya,” Jisoo sadly stated, “She shouldn’t have to be struggling anymore after losing her family.”

Daisy patted Jisoo’s hand.

“Well get them soon,” Daisy said with optimism, “Besides, you were the same as them and you want them to enjoy it as much as we do.”

Jisoo giglged.

“As long as we have our fun with them,” Jisoo said with a grin.

“That we do,” Daisy said as she kissed JIsoo.

The two kissed softly and then headed to the car. Ready for another night and maybe bringing in another member.


End file.
